La battaglia non si ferma
by Virtus Et Sanguine
Summary: Los no-vivos han tenido una gran pérdida. Con la matriarca de la raza muerta, todo se ha vuelto un caos. Adham Wayne, ahora líder del Consejo, tendrá las manos llenas. Hay demonios que se unen a la enorme lista de enemigos de la raza. Y los humanos, cada vez están mas cerca, de descubrir la verdad. Nunca habrá paz. La guerra continúa.
1. Chapter 1

_**† Virtus Et Sanguine †**_

† † La battaglia non si ferma † †

Sinopsis

Los no-vivos han tenido una gran pérdida. Con la matriarca de la raza muerta, todo se ha vuelto un caos. Saqueos, matanzas, masacres por parte de los incontrolables Damnati.

Adham Wayne, ahora líder del Consejo, tendrá las manos llenas.

Pero ese no será el mayor de sus problemas.

Hay demonios que se unen a la enorme lista de enemigos de la raza. Buscan exterminarles, por considerarles poco dignos.

Las razas se han mezclado y ambas partes desconocen este hecho.

Una mujer misteriosa aparece en el Eternal Phoenix, sin memoria, pero con un pasado interesante, que valdrá la pena descubrir.

Los Indulgeo evolucionan, pero nadie sabe cómo.

Nuevos personajes aparecen. ¿Serán amigos o enemigos?

Y los humanos, cada vez están mas cerca, de descubrir la verdad.

Nunca habrá paz. La guerra continúa.

Se crean alianzas y pactos se rompen.

¿Quién está detrás de estos demonios? ¿Quien les estará dando tanta información?

Adham Wayne, espera no sea muy tarde, cuando descubra la verdad.


	2. Inter lucem et exitus

† Inter lucem et exitus †

_**-¿Aun no reacciona?**_

Preguntó Adham Wayne a su esposa, al entrar a la habitación otorgada a la misteriosa desconocida que había aparecido en la puerta del Eternal la noche anterior. Brigitte negó, sin mirar a su esposo.

Había algo en aquella mujer, que le causaba escalofríos.

Había sido un golpe de suerte que Adham estuviera en el hospital esa noche. Ahora que trabajaba como líder del Consejo, ella apenas lo veía.

Odiaba ese distanciamiento, pero por respeto a la memoria de Jatziri, no decía nada.

El fue el primero en llegar a la desconocida cuando la enfermera Thomson había gritado. Obviamente, con el avanzado embarazo de Sakura, ella se había demorado mas.

Casi todos los presentes en el recibidor, incluyendo a Brigitte misma; habían jadeado llenos de terror cuando Adham había verificado las pupilas de aquella mujer.

Usualmente, los no-vivos, independientemente de su raza, mantenían los ojos de un color neutro hasta que se alimentaban, o sentían la presencia de sangre a su alrededor.

Ella lo había vivido en carne propia, cuando terminaba con ojos impares al alimentarse de su esposo. Y también vivía enamorada del celeste en los ojos de su esposo, cuando tomaba de su sangre.

Aquella mujer, apenas tenía pupilas. Sus ojos eran completamente púrpura.

Solo había conocido tres no-vivos así.

Katherine, que por ser una Sanguine Filii pura, tenía los ojos blancos el 99% del tiempo.

Anabell Balmonth

Y la difunta Jatziri Burkhalter.

Ella, personalmente, había estado revisando las retinas de aquella mujer, cada 20 minutos.

No habían cambios. Sus ojos seguían tan púrpura como cuando llegó.

Y eso la aterraba.

Su esposo la abrazó, después de revisar a su paciente, quién dormía plácidamente. Tan tranquila como si estuviera muerta. Brigitte lo abrazó cerrando los ojos y respiró el tranquilizante olor a océano de su esposo.

_**- Nadie ha venido procurándola, Adham. ¿Quien será?**_

_**- Esperemos que ella nos lo diga al despertar.**_

Susurró Adham, besando la cabeza de su mujer y ambos suspiraron. Los dos sabían que aquella no era una opción. En el TAC que le habían hecho aquella mañana, aparecía una sombra bastante amplia en su lóbulo frontal.

Eso solo aparecía cuando había amnesia de por medio.

Brigitte se sentía impotente. Aunque su mentor se especializaba en ese tipo de traumas, ella había preferido la demencia en los no-vivos.

_**-Voy a pedirle ayuda, Adham. Debe ser horrible, no recordar.**_

Adham volvió a asentir sin preguntar. Sabía de quien hablaba su esposa.

Del único hombre que ella respetaba igual o más que a él mismo. Quién le enseñó todo.

_**-Llámalo, vida. Lo necesitaremos.**_

Brigitte besó los labios de su marido y arreglando la solapa de su bata impecablemente blanca, salió de la habitación, probablemente a su oficina.

Adham siguió con la vista a su ángel personal, hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Aún se sorprendía de como, años después de su matrimonio; su mujer tuviera aun el talento de robarle el aliento.

La amaba como tonto.

Y la echaba demasiado de menos.

Pero el Consejo lo tenía preso.

_**- Así de presa te sentías tu, ¿no es así?**_

Susurró pensando en su amiga muerta. Irónicamente, con la vista anclada en la desconocida.

Llevaba una bata de hospital cuando llegó al Eternal. Pero la bata era como de una niña como Krystal. Y aquella mujer, fácilmente pasaba del metro 80. No. Aquella bata no podía ser suya.

Se acercó al pie de la cama. Miraba su rostro apacible como si en él, pudiera encontrar respuestas.

_**- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?**_

Preguntó en un susurro tan bajo, que apenas escuchó su propia voz.

Solo el silencio, respondió...

† † † † †

El Hospital Universitario Montepríncipe, no era lo mejor del mundo para completar su residencia, pero Sebastian Rose no se quejaba. Había tenido que dejar Grecia, cuando se dió cuenta de lo que era, y que no envejecería jamás.

Desde entonces España era su nuevo "hogar".

Hogar. Esa palabra siempre sería desconocida para él. Había estado hasta la adolescencia en un orfanato y, cuando se dió cuenta de que no lo adoptarían, se había fugado de allí, buscando a su familia.

¿Y que encontró?

Solo un cabrón Intellexit hambriento.

Y para su desgracia, tenía el letrero de McDonnals en la frente.

Ya iban años de aquella noche. Aunque aun podía ser considerado un infante no-vivo.

Ahora tenía un sótano apartado dentro del campus. Había robado y matado para conseguir algo de dinero. Aun se sorprendía de haberse graduado y entrado a la Escuela de Medicina.

Pero sus planes eran mucho mas que eso.

En su sótano, revisaba su e-mail. Todo había estado en silencio por casi 6 meses. Era raro que Lancelot no le hubiera enviado instrucciones. Así que le había escrito a Camille Miller, una colega. Pero ya iban 2 meses de eso y ella no había respondido.

Hasta hacían 22 horas.

_Sebastian:_

_Siento mucho haberme demorado en contestar. Estoy fuera de Moscú y donde vivo ahora, es casi imposible tener contacto con el exterior._

_Te diré que en efecto, Lancelot está desaparecido. Hace 6 meses logró neutralizar a la hija del Diablo. Luego de eso, parece que su mujer y sus hijos han sido en lo único que piensa. También hemos tenido bajas. Y Gael nos traicionó por la hija de Burkhalter. No tenemos ni a Lancelot ni a su mano derecha. Así que estamos a la deriva, o de vacaciones por decirlo así. _

_Te admito que muero por volver al negocio. Pero siempre trabajé con él y no me atrevo a moverme sin su consentimiento. _

_De saber algo mas, te aviso._

_Camille._

Releyó varias veces el mail. ¡Así que Lancelot estaba jugando a la familia feliz! Familia. ¡Que pendejada! Que una mujer debilitara un titán como Lancelot. Sebastian sentía asco. Pensar que cuando lo conoció, lo admiró tanto que quiso ser como él.

Lo había visto como un hijo admira a un padre.

Había visto el parecido en sus nombres, como una señal divina.

Pero ahora los había dejado. ¡Claro! Los usó como quiso. Los manipuló con promesas falsas de eliminar a los no-vivos que arruinaban a jóvenes como él.

Pero solo quería llegar a Burkhalter y después de lograrlo, todos valían mierda.

Mataría al cabrón.

Otro abandono. Tendría que agregarlo a la lista.

Pero, ¿por que esperar por Lancelot?

Lancelot había demostrado ser débil. Se había dejado gobernar por una Cibum. Y para colmo, una Damnati. ¡Una puta Damnati!

El coraje se iba esparciendo por sus venas como pólvora.

Si había algo que le seguía en su lista de "Yo odio a:" a los Intellexit, era a los malditos Damnati.

Podía ser mejor que Lancelot. Total, él no tenía sus debilidades.

Él no poseía alma.

Tenía la ventaja de que, que el supiera, era el único Intellexit que también era Venator. Nadie sospecharía de el.

En Moscú había un hospital para los malditos no-vivos.

Quizás era hora de hacer una transferencia.

"Mátalos a todos. Demuestra que eres mejor que Lancelot"

"Él te traicionó. Toma su lugar. Lidera a los Venatores"

Sebastian sonrió al escuchar en su mente, la voz de su alter-ego. Tan retorcido y enfermo que se excitaba de una forma enferma.

_**-Sí. Iremos a Moscú. Pero antes...**_

Se puso en pie, cerrando su laptop y fue a la parte posterior del sótano. Sonrió de forma maniaca al ver su último juguete. Se acercó, encendiendo las luces. El área arreglada como un quirófano y acostado en la cama de metal, estaba lo que fue un joven Intellexit.

Ahora era su conejillo de indias.

El joven parpadeó cuando sintió la luz contra su rostro. De forma automática, su expresión fue de pavor al ver a su captor.

Tenía solo un año de convertido. Solo un año. Y odiaba tanto a la mujer que lo convirtió, que había huido a España, intentando huir de ella y sus acosos.

Tenía solo 19 años.

Sebastian extendió la mano a la bandeja de instrumentos. Tomó un guante de la caja y con un movimiento y un sonido elástico tiró del hule blanco en su piel. Repitió lo mismo con el otro guante.

No se iba a ensuciar con aquella asquerosa sangre.

Ya era demasiado tenerla dentro de su cuerpo.

El intellexit temblaba mientras el tomaba el bisturí. Hizo la incisión en el pectoral del hombre. La sangre fluyó de inmediato y Sebastian tomó un separador.

La pieza de metal encajó en medio del corte de mas de treinta centímetros. Con un sonido metálico movió la perilla del artefacto y este separaba los músculos. Los órganos quedaron a la vista bajo la única luz de la potente lámpara movible sobre la camilla.

Sentía hasta sus colmillos extendidos dentro de su boca. El intellexit rogaba y tiraba de las sujeteciones de sus brazos y tobillos.

Sambulló su mano dentro de la cavidad toráxica y sujetó el corazón del no-vivo. Como intellexit aún le latía, al igual que el suyo; por lo que le provocaría un malestar de los mil demonios que estrujara el músculo para impedirle el trabajo de bombear. La piel del joven rápidamente se secaba sin el flujo sanguíneo.

Con su otra mano abrió su piel a la altura de su vientre. Jugaba con aquellas vísceras para ver a su víctima marearse al punto de vomitar sangre. Asqueroso.

Sacó sus manos agitándolas para quitar la sangre restante de los guantes.

Se movió y pasó sus dedos por el resto de instrumentos. Algunas gotas rojas manchaban los instrumentos de metal.

Se decantó por el taladro quirúrgico. Lo probó y el sonido rebotó en las paredes. No pudo contener una risa corta.

Se inclinó sobre la cabeza ensangrentada. La movió a un lado y trazó una línea diagonal de tres centímetros sobre el hueso de los ojos. Recordaba las clases de neurología de la escuela de medicina. Aquella lección de "Como hacer una lobotomía cerebral" había sido fascinante.

Presionó la punta del taladro abriendo la piel y el cráneo hasta escuchar ese chasquido característico de cuando se rompe la última corteza y se llega al cerebro. Movió en un círculo el instrumento. Retiró el hueso y dejo expuesto el músculo gris.

Dejó el taladro y tomó la pinza alargada. La empujó dentro de la herida y la sangre empezó a fluir. No estaba seguro de si su víctima lloraba. Tampoco le importaba.

Separando la carne, los nervios oculares quedaron expuestos. Era tan fácil acabar con sus vidas. Todas ellas sujetas a aquel órgano que era tan vulnerable y frágil.

Con la misma pinza cortó las cuerdas de colores azules y rojizos. El cuerpo quedó inmóvil.

Pero el trabajo estaba a la mitad. Dejó aquello sin importarle que las pinzas colgaran del cuerpo y tomó una gran tijera. Con una puñalada término con su otro ojo celeste.

No había habido tiempo para jugar mas al doctor.

Tenía que sacar un pasaje a Moscú...

† † † † †

_"Krystal"_

Estaba soñando otra vez. Lo supo al escuchar aquella voz distorcionada que había aparecido hacía unas semanas. Pronto desaparecería y ella despertaría.

Siempre era igual.

_"Krystal"_

Estaba mas cerca. Ella no quería abrir los ojos. Aquella voz era tenebrosa y ella había visto suficientes películas de terror, como para saber que no debía mirar. No sabía donde estaba esta vez. Desde que los sueños comenzaron, ella aparecía desde en su cuarto de la infancia, hasta en la playa.

Pero jamás un sueño se había extendido tanto.

¿En que momento había corrido tras el conejo blanco, y había caído por el hoyo, directamente al país de las maravillas?

_"Krystal"_

Bien... Al menos no la llamaba Alicia. Ése debía ser un buen síntoma.

Abrió un ojo, luego el otro. No logró ver nada. ¿Donde rayos estaba?

_**- ¿Hola?**_

Llamó mirando sin mirar. No se atrevía mover los pies, por no tropezar por nada.

Ése instinto de supervivencia que aparece, aun cuando es el inconsciente quién está al mando.

_"Krystal"_

_"Ven con nosotros, Krystal"_

_"Eres una de nosotros Krystal"_

_**- ¡NO!**_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que despertar. Necesitaba despertar. ¿De quienes eran aquellas voces? Nunca había sido así.

Abrió los ojos, esperanzada de estar en su cama. Esperaba ver el reflejo de la luz del baño encendida.

Al abrir los ojos, estaba volteada de cabeza, sostenida por cadenas. Negó aterrada. Comenzó a gritar.

**_- ¡Quiero despertar! ¡Dejenme despertar!_**

Suspendida en medio de la nada, la única luz que entraba venía de donde estaban sus pies. Sus manos estaban atadas pero no sentía cuerdas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no podía mover los brazos.

_"Eres una de nosotros, Krystal"_

_"Ven con nosotros, Krystal"_

_"Libéranos Krystal"_

Mientras gritaba, podía sentir como tocaban su cuerpo con la punta de sus dedos. Querían llegar a ella, pero algo se lo impedía.

Y ella no quería saber qué los detenía.

Solo quería despertar.

_"Sálvanos Krystal"_

_"Eres una de nosotros, Krystal"_

_"No nos dejes"_

_"Ven a casa"_

El cuerpo de la Indulgeo se sacudía con desesperación, pero no lograba liberarse. Sus gritos desgarraban su garganta y sentía sus lágrimas perderse en la raíz de su cabello.

De pronto todo se iluminó, como si alguien hubiera encendido velas.

Entonces comenzó el terror.

No habían cuerpos. No habían caras. Aquella era una cueva.

De sus paredes, salían solo brazos.

Brazos sangrantes, destrozados, desfigurados.

Y todos querían alcanzarla.

El coro de voces con su nombre y sus llamadas de auxilio opacaba sus gritos de terror. Toda ella, por instinto se volvió una antorcha humana.

El fuego salió de su interior, propagándose por toda su piel.

Pero ella no se quemaba. Ella nunca se quemaba...

† † † † †

Dos amantes se encontraban en la oscuridad. Para ellos, la luz no era necesaria. Conocían sus cuerpos a la perfección.

-¿Llamaste?

Preguntó él con voz ronca. Su voz era un ronroneo mientras su amante se acomodaba sobre su escritorio.

Escritorio donde él había recostado su cabeza, cuando el cansancio le había vencido, media hora antes de que su mujer fuera a el.

¿Le molestaba?

En absoluto.

Él subió sus manos por los muslos de ella, empujando su erección aún enfundada en su pantalón contra su centro caliente. En respuesta, su mujer le había regalado el sonido mas hermoso que había escuchado jamás.

Un gemido con su nombre.

Luego la sintió asentir contra su garganta, mientras sus dientes jugaban con su carótida, en señal de su hambre.

Hambre por su sangre.

Y hambre por él.

Casi se corre, sin tocarla.

Apretó sus muslos con desespero. La falda de su mujer se le había subido hasta la cadera y él sabía que allí estaba la tierra prometida donde él necesitaba perderse.

Con un gruñido gutural, la agarró por las nalgas, levantándola. La ronca risa de ella, hizo la sinfonía perfecta con el sonido de su respiración. Llevó su cuerpo contra la pared. ¿Cual? Era lo menos importante. El sonido de la espalda ajena chocando contra el concreto, lo encendió aun mas.

_**- Necesito estar dentro de ti.**_

_**- ¿Y que te detiene?**_

Preguntó ella en un ronroneo bajo, felino, animal.

Sintió su eje tirar de la pretina de su pantalón, amenazando con romperle. ¿Que lo detenía? Nada. Jodidamente nada.

Bajaba su mano al cierre de su maldita prisión, cuando tocaron la puerta. Ella rió, aunque su frustración era palpable hasta en el aire que él respiraba.

**_- Ignoralo. Yo haré lo mismo._**

La sintió volver a reír entre jadeos. Él bajó sus labios a la piel de su pecho que sobresalía de la camisa.

El golpe en la puerta se multiplicó por mil. La insistencia lo hizo gruñir. Mataría a quien hubiera interrumpido su único momento de paz.

_**- ¡Doctor Wayne! ¡Doctora! ¡La habitación de la señorita Krystal se quema!**_

Bastó un segundo, para apagar la pasión en el matrimonio Wayne Molyneux.

El mayor miedo de Brigitte, desde que supo el don de Krystal, se había hecho realidad.

De un salto, Brigitte se bajó de la cadera de su esposo. Y se miraron apenas unos segundos, en medio de las tinieblas.

Ambos salieron corriendo rumbo a la habitación de su paciente, con el mismo pensamiento.

Una vez mas, la realidad les había alcanzado...

† † † † †

Krystal no era consciente de lo que pasaba en el mundo real. Se sentía demasiado desesperada queriendo escapar de aquella cueva.

No sintió cuando Adham entró a la habitación, con un extintor, apagando lo que ella había creado.

Tampoco sintió cuando la tomaron en brazos y la sacaron de la habitación.

Menos sintió, cuando la bata blanca de la doc Molyneux, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse, Brigitte temió otro ataque. Pero luego ella abrió los ojos.

Al principio comenzó a empujar, intentando alejar las manos que la tocaban. Pero cuando logró distinguir en su nebulosa, el cabello rubio de la doctora, se aferró a ella, llorando por auxilio.

_**- Estás a salvo, Krystal. Nada va a tocarte. Solo soy yo.**_

La voz tranquilizadora de Brigitte, hizo que ella se calmara, al menos un poco.

Pero no cerraba los ojos. Sentía terror de cerrar los ojos.

Adham la tomó en brazos, y ella comenzó nuevamente a sacudirse. Pero entonces Brigitte apareció ante sus ojos.

_**- Solo es Adham linda. Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro.**_

Cuando Krystal asintió, pudo ver con su vista periférica, el humo saliendo de su habitación. ¿Se había incendiado realmente?

¡Dios! Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y volteó su rostro contra el torso del doc Wayne. Estaba avergonzada.

Brigitte y Adham caminaban en silencio hacia el área de reconocimiento físico. Había que revisar que no estuviera herida. Se miraron significativamente entre ellos. Y fue una de esas miradas que dicen todo, sin palabras.

La comunicación existente entre una pareja, con una sola alma compartida.

Habría que evaluar a Krystal, tanto física, como mentalmente.

Era probable que la joven Indulgeo, sufriera de la Demencia por sangre.

La maldición de los de su raza...

† † † † †

Eran las 3:53 pm en Argentina, cuando recibió la llamada de su pupila. Al parecer, su merecido retiro, tendría que ser pospuesto.

No era que Ambiorix Morgan, estuviera haciendo algo importante.

A decir verdad, desde que se difundió el rumor de la muerte de la líder del Consejo, el legendario Stulti, había hecho todo lo posible por alejarse del caos.

No es que no le hubiera dolido la muerte de su amiga. Le había dolido tanto, que había sido inevitable recordar la muerte de su mujer y su hijo.

Por eso se había alejado de todo ese luto. Era mejor para su estado mental.

Pero, como todo lo bueno se acababa siempre, su tiempo de tango y el futbol, había terminado. Jamás le diría que no a Brigitte de Wayne.

La había conocido cuando la joven hacía su residencia. Solo tuvo que verla, para saber dos cosas:

1) Era una Indulgeo extremadamente inteligente y con un futuro prometedor.

2) Que había un médico loco, seriamente obsesionado con ella.

Adham Wayne casi la perseguía por los pasillos del hospital, donde Brigitte comenzaba su carrera.

Mientras Ambiorix hacía su maleta y ponía su pasaporte en un lugar visible, recordaba cómo se había hecho amigo, del Oncólogo Adham Wayne.

Brigitte había sido asignada a su área. El departamento de psiquiatría del hospital general de Washington, era como Disney para ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con sed de conocimiento y de ayudar. Él le había dado los casos más difíciles y ella era adicta al reto. Pasaban horas y horas juntos.

Adham quería matarlo por eso.

Y gracias a eso, surgió la mas grande y extraña amistad entre ellos, hasta el día de hoy.

Si bien no eran amigos que salieran de rumba todos los fines de semana, o se juntaran a hacer barbacoas en la casa del otro, siempre estaban en contacto.

_"- __**¿Doctor Morgan?**_

_**- Brigitte, ¡ya no soy tu jefe! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! ¿Como estás? ¿Como está Adham? ¿Y los niños?**_

_Brigitte rió en el teléfono._

_**- Todos estamos bien. Los niños te extrañan.**_

_**- La pequeña Sophia debe ser ya toda una señorita, tan hermosa como su madre.**_

_Brigitte volvió a reír y él no tenía que verla, para saber que se había sonrojado._

_**- Está hermosa. Escucha yo... ¿Estás muy ocupado?**_

_**- Para ustedes, jamás lo estoy. ¿Que pasa? ¿Que me tienes?**_

_Brigitte había suspirado, como pensando en que palabras usar._

_**- Una desconocida llegó anoche al Eternal. En extrañas circunstancias. El TAC reveló que es probable que tenga amnesia. Te necesito. Ella es... rara, Ambiorix. La quiero fuera de aquí, por cruel parezca. No la quiero cerca de mi familia.**_

_Y allí estaba la Brigitte Molyneux que él había entrenado. Perspicaz e intuitiva. _

_**- Llegaré en unas horas. No te preocupes.**__"_

**_- Disculpe, señor. Estamos por aterrizar. Abroche su cinturón._**

Abrió los ojos confundido. Se había dormido, recordando la llamada de Brigitte el día anterior. Negó y le sonrió a la aeromoza con una disculpa.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, como si hubiera visto el sol.

Abrochó su cinturón, volteando su vista a la ventanilla. Moscú le saludaba triunfante, como si se burlara de su visita.

Bien Burkhalter, estoy de vuelta. Pero jamás iré a tu tumba, amiga mía.

Pensó con nostalgia.

Odiaba estar de vuelta...

† † † † †

5 meses después del ataque de los lobos al Eternal, parecía que el "mensajero" había abandonado a Brenda. No había tenido ni una sola visión desde aquella noche. Por eso, su doctora le había dado de alta, con la condición de que fuese transferida a Moscú, si algo iba mal.

Sus padres la tuvieron de viaje un mes. Ambos tenían la esperanza de recuperar a su hija de alguna forma.

Luego de un mes de viajar el mundo, regresaron a Lancaster. Allí les esperaba Marcus, su otro hijo.

Marcus también se había perdido cuando Brenda enfermó. Se drogaba diario, tomaba en exceso. Sus padres lo sabían, pero no podían hacer nada por el. Esperaban que el regreso de Brenda le animara.

Habían gastado todos sus ahorros en los pasajes, hoteles, comida. Si tenían que internar a Marcus en un centro de desintoxicación, habría que hipotecar su casa.

Lo harían sin pensarlo dos veces.

Brenda tenía miedo de ver a su hermano. Si las cosas no habían cambiado, era probable que el mensajero regresara y por ende, sus padres regresaran su culo a Moscú en un vuelo sin escalas. Ya no le temía a sus visiones. Ya no le temía a lo que estaba dentro de ella. Pero no quería volver a dejar a su hermano solo, con aquellos demonios.

Cuando el auto se detuvo y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, Marcus había bajado corriendo y la abrió por ella, la sacó del auto y la abrazó, dándole vueltas en el aire. Por un momento, fue como si todo estuviera bien. Como si todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad. Pero el olor a azufre en su hermano, la regresó de golpe a la realidad.

Marcus aún estaba poseído.

_**- Te eché tanto de menos. Quiero que sepas que te perdono, Brenda. Todo está olvidado.**_

Le susurró al oído a su hermana. ¡Claro! El la disculpaba por haber intentado matarlo. ¡Si él supiera! Le sonrió cuando el volvió a ponerla en el suelo. Le pasó los dedos por el cabello. Ahora lo tenía mas largo. También era obvio que se había hecho mas tatuajes.

Le tomó las manos y se las besó con devoción. Entonces miró sus ojos. Los seguía viendo totalmente negros. El demonio seguía allí.

_**- Si lo hieres, yo misma te enviaré de vuelta al infierno.**_

La advertencia era clara. Marcus la miró confundido pero sin quererlo, su cabeza asintió.

El mensaje había sido recibido.

Brenda había descubierto en esos meses, que el mundo no era poblado por simples humanos. Había conocido gárgolas, vampiros, mestizos, demonios.

Ella misma, llevaba uno dentro.

La vida era una continua evolución.

Tendrían que trabajar en ello...

† † † † †

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su sueño había sido tranquilo. Nada de pesadillas. Nada de sueños raros. Ni buenos, ni malos.

Era un lienzo en blanco.

Miró a su alrededor. Debía estar asustada, por estar en un lugar desconocido. Debería estar gritando, histérica.

Nada.

No sentía nada.

Escuchaba un suave beep a la distancia. Siguió el sonido hasta encontrar el suero que era monitoreado por la máquina dueña de aquel suave sonido.

La habitación era de un amarillo pálido. Las sábanas blancas.

Por algún extraño motivo, se sentía en paz.

Intentó recordar cómo había llegado allí.

Nada.

Intentó recordar qué había hecho la semana pasada.

Nada.

Intentó recordar su nombre, su edad, su dirección.

Nada.

En su cabeza no había absolutamente nada.

Aún así, estaba tranquila.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro. Luego miró sus manos.

Nisiquiera sus propias manos, le eran conocidas.

Todo era como si su cerebro se negara a cooperar.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Ella miró hacia allí y vió un niño entrar.

Un hermoso niño, como de 5 años.

El niño la miró con curiosidad. Luego le sonrió, acercándose a la cama.

_**- ¿Por que estás aquí?**_

Preguntó con su inocencia a flor de piel. Y ella se conmovió hasta la médula.

Insegura, extendió una de sus manos, acariciándole su castaño cabello.

El niño había hecho una excelente pregunta.

_**- No lo se. Creo que estoy enferma.**_

¡Dios! ¡No podía siquiera reconocer su propia voz!

_**- No pareces enferma. Eres muy bonita. Tus ojos son del color de las uvas que me da mamá.**_

Pensar que no recordaba ni su propia apariencia, le dió escalofríos. Pero no entró en pánico. No quería asustar a aquel niño.

_**- ¿Crees que soy bonita? Gracias. Eres todo un galán.**_

Dijo en cambio. El pequeño sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes y se sonrojó un poco.

_**- ¿Como te llamas?**_

Oh si. Aquella era una pregunta extremadamente sencilla. Pero ella no sabía la respuesta.

_"Es tiempo de que vuelvas a la vida, Lucía Fernanda. LuciFer..."_

Aquellas palabras raras sonaron desde el fondo de su cabeza. Pero ni idea de quién las había dicho.

_**- Lucía. Me llamo Lucía Fernanda. ¿Y tu?**_

¡Ok! No sabía si aquel era su nombre. Pero era mejor que traumar al pobre niño, ¿no?

_**- Yo me llamo Andrew Wayne Molyneux.**_

Dijo con orgullo en su voz. Tanto que ella tuvo que sonreír cuando lo vió como un niño grande, extendiendo su manito hacia ella. La tomó de forma solemne.

**_- Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Wayne._**

Dijo con extremo respeto. El niño rió confundido.

_**- Noooooo ese es mi papá. ¡Yo solo soy Andrew!**_

Rodó los ojos, como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio.

Y sin motivo, Lucía hizo un juramento en su interior.

Mataría por aquel niño a quién fuera.

**_- Mis disculpas, Andrew. Me he confundido._**

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron varias personas.

Dos hombres. Uno de cabello castaño claro y el otro pelirrojo.

Y dos mujeres. Una hermosa rubia y una mujer de cabello negro, visiblemente embarazada. Muuuuy embarazada.

_**- ¡Andrew! ¿No te dejé con Louis en la guardería?**_

Dijo la mujer rubia, apresurándose al niño y lo alejó de ella como si fuese una amenaza.

Lucía contuvo un gruñido cuando lo vió alejarse.

_**- ¡Mamá! ¡Me aburría!**_

Refunfuñó Andrew, safándose del agarre de su madre. Corrió hacia Lucía y, subiéndose casi a la cama, le besó la mejilla.

_**- ¡Hasta pronto Lucía! ¡Me alegra que estés de vuelta!**_

Y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, salió corriendo de la habitación, con Brigitte tras el.

_**- Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Wayne. El es el doctor Morgan y ella la enfermera Mika. ¿Como se siente?**_

Preguntó el doctor Wayne que, al parecer; había sido el primero en recuperarse del impacto por la actitud de su hijo.

Andrew jamás hablaba con extraños.

A decir verdad, apenas hablaba con nadie.

Lucía levantó la vista al doctor que le hablaba. Instintivamente supo, que podía incluso poner su vida en sus manos.

Ni idea por que.

_**- No recuerdo nada. No se nada. Nisiquiera como llegué aquí o donde estoy con exactitud.**_

Escuchó un jadeo, proveniente del otro doctor. El doctor Morgan, según había escuchado. Cuando lo miró, el doctor dió un paso hacia atrás.

Estaba afectado por algo.

El doctor Wayne se acercó a ella y revisó su pulso. Al parecer todo iba normal.

_**- Sakura, busca algo de comer para ella. Debe tener hambre... Y sed.**_

Los colmillos de Lucía latieron ante ese hecho. Y por loco pareciera, ella sabía porqué.

Ella no era humana.

Ella quería sangre.

Y mucha.

La enfermera dijo algo que ella no escuchó y luego se retiró.

**_- ¿Su embarazo va bien?_**

Susurró para sí misma. Pero su doctor la escuchó.

_**- Va muy bien. No han habido anomalías.**_

Lucía sintió que sus hombros se aflojaban. Entonces sonrió.

_**- Me alegra. Ella lo merece.**_

Ambos doctores se miraron extrañados.

_**- Bien, escuché al pequeño llamarte Lucía cuando se fue. ¿Ese es tu nombre?**_

Preguntó el pelirrojo, acercándose a la cama, como si estuviese minada y el temiera explotar. Ella encogió sus hombros en un movimiento lleno de elegancia.

_**- No lo se. Solo recuerdo a alguien que me llamaba por Lucía Fernanda. Pero nada más.**_

El pelirrojo asintió, abriendo el expediente de ella y comenzó a escribir.

_**- Bien, yo los dejo para que hablen.**_

Dijo el doctor Wayne, y sin saber porque aquel impulso, le tomó la mano a Lucía y se la apretó levemente, como dándole ánimos. Luego caminó hacia la puerta.

_**- ¿Adham?**_

Al escuchar su nombre, el doctor volteó.

_**- ¿Si?**_

Se escuchó contestar.

_**- Gracias. Por todo.**_

Y asintió con su cabeza, sonriendole.

Él no pudo contestar. Solo salió de allí a toda prisa.

Mientras caminaba hacia su oficina, rascaba su nuca de forma distraída.

No recordaba en ningún momento, haberle dicho su nombre de pila. Solo le había dicho su apellido...

† † † † †

En el inframundo, Hecate se movía de un lado al otro en el salón del trono. Ella, a diferencia de otros de su nivel, solo subía a la tierra, cuando alguna bruja la invocaba. El resto del tiempo, era feliz, atormentando almas en el infierno.

¿Estar entre humanos? ¿Para que?

Sin embargo, la diosa de la brujería y la magia negra, no se estaba divirtiendo con las pobres almas prisioneras.

Estaba en el salón del trono, esperando a su rey.

Como parte de la corte de las concubinas de Satán, ella tenía derecho de estar allí. Quizás no tanto como Lillith o Aloqua, pero no se quejaba.

Cuando lo vió entrar, sonrió mostrando sus dientes, perfectamente alineados y puntiagudos.

_**- Te esperaba.**_

Su voz fue un ronroneo descarado. Satán sin embargo, nisiquiera se inmutó ante la sonrisa lujuriosa de la madre de las brujas. Tampoco por su túnica transparente, que mostraba a la perfección sus firmes pechos, su vientre plano y su monte venus. Para el, ella era más de lo mismo.

_**- ¿Que quieres, bruja?**_

Preguntó sin interés, pasando por su lado hasta llegar a su trono, donde se sentó.

Su indiferencia, no turbó a la demonio.

_**- Sabes lo que quiero. Quiero el alma de la no-viva. Llevo esperando centurias por ella. La quiero en mi colección.**_

Por supuesto, pensó el rey demonio. Quería el alma de Jatziri Burkhalter. Un alma como aquella, era lo suficientemente valiosa para vender mas de la mitad del infierno y dedicarse a las bienes raíces.

Pero, el padre de toda mentira, hizo un ademán con su mano, restándole importancia.

_**- Hasta donde sé, es Azrael quién controla ese departamento, querida. ¿Por que vienes a mi?**_

Su voz terroríficamente dulce y casi inocente, no engañó a Hecate ni por un segundo. Impaciente, sacudió sus pies contra el barro, como niña preparándose para hacer un berrinche. Satán, rodó los ojos.

**_- ¡Ya fui a verlo! ¡Dijo que tú tienes su alma, pero el maldito bastardo no dijo nada más!_**

Controlando su caprichoso mal humor, la demonio respiró hondo y, con pasos de bailarina, se acercó al trono, dándole la vuelta. Puso sus garras sobre los hombros del padre de los demonios, mientras sus labios le acariciaban sus cuernos. Luego descendió su boca hasta el oído ajeno.

Su lengua de serpiente salió por sus labios como si fuera una cobra, rodeando la oreja de Satán en un movimiento sexual.

Lección número 1 de cómo conseguir algo del diablo: Sedúcelo.

Pero, para su desgracia, Satanás conocía también ese libro instructivo y ni se movió.

_**- Dame su alma. ¡La merezco! Ella era bruja. Por ende, me toca a mi, poseerla. Tampoco me diste la de su hermana.**_

Dijo con voz melosa. Cuando le escuchó bufar, supo que no conseguiría lo que quería. Molesta, se alejó del cuerpo de Satanás y rodeó el trono hasta llegar frente a él.

Ver su expresión aburrida, le enfureció más aún.

_**- ¡No puedes negármela cabrón! ¡Hasta para ti hay reglas aquí!**_

Tan rápido que ni Hecate misma se dió cuenta, estaba ya contra el trono vacío y Satán a sus espaldas. Le tomó el cabello, empujando su rostro contra el duro asiento del trono y levantó su culo como si pensara golpearla.

Hecate lo odió con toda el alma que no tenía, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a excitarse ante la idea.

**_- Ten cuidado, como me hablas..._**

Su voz fue baja, casi angelical. Pero la amenaza estaba tan impresa, que las rodillas de la demonio temblaron.

Él, sin moverse, comenzó a usar su magia contra ella.

Podía sentir la erección de el, arremetiendo en su interior.

Aunque comenzó a jadear, sabía que no era real.

Aunque eso no lo hacía menos bueno.

La estaba sometiendo y ella lo sabía. Lo supo todo el tiempo.

Lo supo cuando sus pliegues se abrieron ante la polla imaginaria.

Lo supo cuando comenzó a gemir como la zorra que era.

Lo supo cuando enterró sus garras en el frío trono.

Lo supo cuando se corrió sin poder evitarlo.

Y lo confirmó cuando él la soltó, y cuando ella cayó al suelo y lo vió como si nada.

Nisiquiera estaba excitado.

Aquello era humillante.

_**- No te daré lo que quieres.**_

Dijo con una sonrisa indiferente, encogiendo sus hombros.

_**- Ninguna de esas dos almas están en mi poder. Y están tan bien escondidas, que no podrás encontrarlas. Ni con tus pendejadas de vudú.**_

Su sonrisa de "sé algo que tu no", hizo hervir el azufre dentro de su ser. Pero no dijo nada. No valía la pena.

Su sonrisa fue igual que la de su rey. Juntando todo su maldito orgullo, se puso en pie. Sus piernas aún temblaban, pero les obligó a ponerse en movimiento. Sacudió su cabello y le pasó por el lado hacia la salida.

Cuando logró salir del salón del trono, entrecerró los ojos, llena de odio.

_**- Ya veremos si no la consigo, mi querido rey. Ya lo veremos...**_

† † † † †

Ambiorix seguía escribiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Aquel caso no parecía nada diferente a lo que había tratado hacía mas de 300 años.

Sin embargo, no se atrevía a mirar a su paciente.

Una vez se quedaron solos, la habitación se quedó en absoluto silencio. Silencio que solo fue interrumpido cuando la enfermera embarazada entró con la bandeja de comida para su paciente.

Lucía le sonrió a la enfermera Mika cuando la vió entrar. Era un alivio. Primero porque estaba famélica. Segundo, porque para aquel doctor, ella era invisible.

Después de que Adham se fue, aquel hombre no había dicho ni una palabra. Era un hombre raro.

La enfermera puso la bandeja sobre una mesa con ruedas y desplazó la misma en dirección a Lucía. Era tan silenciosa, que si Lucía fuese ciega, no habría notado su presencia. También era increíblemente hermosa.

_**- Gracias.**_

Agradeció a la enfermera quién le sonrió, subiéndole la parte superior de la cama. Así Lucía, estaba prácticamente sentada.

La comida lucía espectacular. Estofado de res, arroz, vegetales, un flan como postre. Agua y un vaso de sangre.

Los colmillos de Lucía, volvieron a latir.

Lo raro fue, que aunque estaba hambrienta, tomó el vaso de sangre como si hubiera sido una copa de cristal. La llevó a su nariz, como hacen los catadores de vinos, y entonces le dió un pequeño sorbo.

Nada de beber como si fuera su última cena.

_**- Está deliciosa. Gracias otra vez.**_

Le comentó a Sakura y ella rió levemente. Ella solo hacía su trabajo, pero aquella mujer la trataba y agradecía como si le hubiera dado el Oscar.

_**- No es nada. Si me necesitas, presiona este botón sobre tu cama. Vendré lo antes posible.**_

Lucía volvió a agradecer y Sakura se retiró.

Lo primero que Ambiorix notó cuando subió la mirada a su paciente, fue que ella tomó una servilleta de papel, la desdobló con cuidado y la extendió sobre su regazo. Lo siguiente fue la forma en la que tomó los cubiertos plásticos, como si hubieran sido de la más fina plata. Cortó la carne con gracia, luego pinchó una pequeña porción y la llevó a sus labios.

Luego cerró los ojos y el tuvo la impresión de que, de haber estado sola, hubiera gemido de placer. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Se sentó en el extremo opuesto, para darle privacidad y la observó comer. Si el lavanda de sus ojos no había sido prueba suficiente, el verla comer, confirmaba sin lugar a dudas, que estaba frente a una Stulti en toda su gloria.

Y no cualquier Stulti.

Aquella mujer, era mayor que el.

Más de una vez, había intentado entrar a su cabeza, buscando indicios de quién era ella, o de donde, a través de sus recuerdos.

No había podido.

Cada vez que lo intentaba, chocaba contra una pared de concreto, que hasta le producía jaqueca.

_"__**- ¿Cuando aprenderéis que entrar a la mente de una mujer, es por demás peligroso, amigo mío?**_

_**- Son viejas mañas, Jatziri. No me regañes. Además, contigo no lo logro. Estás mas sellada que una tumba.**_

_**- ¿Quien dijo tumbas? ¿Me hablabas a mi, Ambiorix? Mmmmmmm me seduce.**_

_**- ¡Oh no, dulce Anabell! Aunque saber las perversiones que rodean ese hermoso cerebro es una tentación, no soy digno.**__"_

Los 3 habían reído. Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos.

Hacían 400 años de eso.

Y ahora ninguna de las 2 existía.

_**- Su mente está mas lejos que la mía, doctor Morgan.**_

Ambiorix parpadeó varias veces, centrándose en el presente.

Su paciente había terminado de cenar y salía del baño, arrastrando el atril de su suero, en su camino de vuelta a la cama.

_**- Disculpe. Moscú me llena de recuerdos.**_

Lucía detuvo sus pasos.

_**- ¿Moscú? ¿Estamos en Moscú?**_

Ambiorix asintió.

_**- ¿Es rusa, Lucía? ¿Recuerda eso?**_

Su paciente frunció el ceño, como intentando recordar algo. Luego renovó su andar hasta la cama, donde se sentó.

_**- No lo recuerdo. Me siento tan extraña. Acabo de verme en el espejo, y es como si me viera por primera vez. ¿Que será de mi ahora?**_

Ambiorix se puso en pie y se volvió a acercar a ella. Sus ojos púrpura, buscaron los de él.

¡Joder! ¡Aun ese contacto, a él le helaba la sangre!

_**- Soy experto en casos como el suyo, Lucía. Le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi, para ayudarla a recordar. Se lo juro. Confíe en mi.**_

Lucía suspiró y asintió, recostándose sobre la almohada. Había estado casi 20 minutos frente al espejo del baño. Mirándose. Intentando recordar algo que le fuera familiar.

No lo había logrado.

Cerró los ojos. Repentinamente estaba cansada.

_**- Intente descansar, Lucía. Mañana vendré a verla temprano y veremos como comenzar su tratamiento.**_

Lucía asintió, aunque estaba mas dormida que despierta.

Aún así, sintió como le cubrían con las sábanas. Murmuró un gracias, y se dejó ir por el sueño.

Ambiorix había arropado a su paciente. La sintió dormir al instante.

Se quedó contemplándola por un momento, o quizás por horas. Se veía tranquila y aquello era extraño. Generalmente, sus pacientes tenían problemas para dormir. Su subconsciente le jugaba bromas pesadas, enfrentándoles a hechos de un pasado que conscientes, no podían recordar.

Pero ella estaba tranquila. Era como si nisiquiera en su subconsciente hubieran recuerdos. Raro. Muy raro.

Salió en silencio de su habitación, luego de apagarle la luz.

Tenía que hablar con Brigitte. Sus viejos huesos le decían que estaba frente al reto más grande de su interminable vida...

† † † † †

Tan pronto Andrew salió de la habitación de aquella extraña mujer, regresó a su estado habitual. Callado y reservado.

Brigitte quería gritar, mientras caminaba a su lado.

No le gustaba aquella mujer. No sabía porque. Ella generalmente no era tan quisquillosa.

Pero desde que había aparecido, hacía 3 días, aunque había dormido hasta hoy, Brigitte no estaba tranquila.

Tan solo esperaba que Ambiorix pudiera ayudarle a recordar, para que se fuera de allí.

Quizás su paranoia se había triplicado, desde aquel ataque, hacía ya 6 meses.

_**- Aquí hay enfermos de todo tipo, Andrew. No puedes andar metiéndote a las habitaciones de los pacientes. Ya hemos hablado de eso.**_

Andrew no contestó. Solo siguió caminando con la cabeza baja, como si el suelo de mármol fuera lo mas interesante del universo. Brigitte se sintió frustrada.

Se puso de rodillas frente a el, haciéndole mirarla. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules, lucían tan apagados que Brigitte quiso llorar.

**_- Solo me preocupo por ti. Mamá no soportaría que algo malo te pasara. ¿Entiendes? Prométeme que jamás volverás a acercarte a esa mujer. Ella está muy enferma. Es peligroso._**

Le acarició el cabello a su hijo adoptivo. Andrew era tan importante para ella, como Louis, Katherine o Sophia.

No habían diferencias.

El pequeño le medio sonrió a su madre, antes de negar con su cabeza.

**_- Lucía no nos hará daño mamá. Ha venido de lejos, muuuuy lejos a cuidarnos de los malos. Ella es buena mamá. Ella es buena._**

Brigitte abrazó a su hijo y cerró los ojos. Moría de miedo por su familia, sus pacientes.

Quería sentir la fe inocente que sentía su hijo, que desde su mundo de fantasía, veía a aquella mujer, como una heroína.

Pero para ella, los cuentos de hadas, se habían acabado hacían años.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y se levantó con el.

_**- Vamos por algo de comer campeón. Así sorprendemos a tus hermanos. Luego a dormir. Es tardísimo para ustedes.**_

Sí. Lo mejor por ahora sería no insistir con ese tema.

Tenía la esperanza de que en unas horas, su hijo olvidara a quién había conocido.

Total, los niños olvidan rápido...

† † † † †

A la mañana siguiente, y ajeno a lo que ocurría en el hospital; Adrik Volkov se alegraba de haber encontrado la forma de darle un respiro a su amigo Adham. Llevaba 6 meses sin descanso y, él sabía mejor que nadie, cuánto jodía la corte del Consejo. Los bastardos no hacían nada que no fuera rascar sus culos y exigir orden, beneficios, ganancias.

No sabía como Jatziri había logrado mantenerles a raya.

Adham parecía estar enloqueciendo.

Sin embargo, se mantenía firme. Los había enfrentado más de una vez. Los había insultado con elegancia y para Adrik, cualquier cosa que le causara pesadillas a aquellos imbéciles come mierda, era una bendición.

Pero Adham era un hombre de familia. Así como pronto lo sería él. Así que el se había encargado por 1 semana de los buitres, para que el doctor tuviera un respiro.

Desafortunadamente para Adham, se había acabado el tiempo.

Por eso Adrik iba subiendo en el elevador hacia las oficinas principales del Eternal Phoenix.

Moría por detenerse en el piso de Sakura. Quería ver a su mujer y saber que ella y su hija estaban bien. Pero, sabía que Adham lo esperaba. Tendría que esperar.

Con un gruñido salió del elevador. Pasó sus manos por su cabello, dejando sus pasos elegantes dirigirse a la oficina de Adham. En la puerta, la secretaria de Adham, transcribía algo en su computador.

Alice Bennett era una mujer muy linda. Estaba pasada de sus 40 pero era muy elegante. Su cabello rubio caía casi en sus caderas. Tenía los ojos color miel, mas apacibles y tranquilos que hubiera visto en todos sus años. ¿Y su cuerpo? Definitivamente la madre de Alice era latina. Sus curvas lo demostraban.

Adrik era un hombre enamorado y comprometido fielmente.

Pero no era ciego.

La secretaria levantó la vista a él y le sonrió respetuosamente. Incluso se sonrojó un poco. Como si hubiera estado consciente de que Adrik la había "escaneado".

Aunque siendo humana, eso fuese imposible.

_**- El doctor Wayne lo espera, señor Volkov. ¿Gusta un café?**_

Iba a levantarse pero Adrik negó.

_**- Conozco el camino, sigue trabajando y estoy bien, gracias**_

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y Adrik entró a la oficina de su amigo.

Luego de abrazarse de forma fraternal, Adham le invitó a sentarse. Adrik suspiró un momento. No valía de nada irse por las ramas.

_**- Los de la corte se niegan a cooperar, Adham. Los Stulti nunca fueron muy unidos y ahora con ella muerta, están demasiado metidos en combinar los muebles con la cortina y las alfombras, como para ofrecerse a entrar al Consejo.**_

Adham bajó la vista, pasando sus dedos por el tabique de su nariz. Llevaban meses buscando gente apta para representar a los clanes en el Consejo. Pero desde que Jatziri murió, al parecer estaban demasiado asustados.

Era eso, o de lleno no confiaban en el.

No les culpaba.

_**- ¿A quiénes tenemos?**_

Preguntó intentando enfocar sus ideas.

_**- Está Arya tan fiel a ti, como lo estuvo a Burkhalter. Y obviamente, estoy yo. ¿Tienes a algún Indulgeo en mente?**_

Adham pensó en Krystal. Pero la descartó al instante. Primero, era extremadamente joven y segundo, la había notado algo distante en esos meses. Como en otro mundo.

Negó lentamente.

_**- Aun tenemos tiempo, Adham. No te preocupes.**_

¿Tiempo? Llevaban medio año así. La corte se había vuelto un dolor de cabeza de magnitudes catastróficas. Todos mandaban, pero ninguno cooperaba. Era obvio que no lo consideraban digno de liderar el Consejo.

Que les den. Pensó.

_**- Solucionaremos esto. Tenemos que solucionarlo.**_

Llevó su dedo al intercomunicador, presionando el botón. Al instante escucharon un suave toque en la puerta. Ésta se abrió y Alice entró.

_**- ¿Me mandó a llamar, doctor?**_

Preguntó Alice con libreta en mano.

_**- Sí, Alice. Reajusta mi agenda. En esta semana iré a ver a todas las familias de la Corte. Informales con una carta, que lleve el sello del Consejo, escritas todas a mano. Cuando estén, tráemelas para firmarlas. Encuentra un Cibum de confianza que las entregue.**_

_**- Por supuesto, doctor.**_

Asintió su secretaria antes de salir tan callada como un fantasma.

_**- ¿Tu secretaria es totalmente de tu confianza?**_

Preguntó Adrik sorprendido. Alice era humana y en su experiencia, los de su condición se mantenían alejados de los humanos. Adham sonrió asintiendo.

Lleva 25 años trabajando conmigo. No es que pudiera esconder que no envejezco, ¿o si?

Adrik asintió rodando los ojos y ambos rieron.

Adrik admiraba los cojones de Adham Wayne. Pero no lo envidiaba ni un poquito...

† † † † †

**_- Puedo asegurarlo, ¡jurarlo! Esa mujer es mayor que yo. _**

**_- No. Eso es imposible Ambiorix. Tu eres de los mas antiguos que conozco... y que quedan con vida._**

La voz de Adham se hizo mas baja. Ambiorix hizo una mueca, entendiendo las palabras de su amigo. Aún estaba tenso, luego de que Adrik se fue. Pero no había contado nada de su reunión a su esposa.

Brigitte iba a su lado, totalmente en silencio.

Recorrían el pasillo hacia la habitación de Lucía. Quizás por eso Brigitte no se mostraba muy poco comunicativa.

_**- Pues ella lo es. Su cabeza está rodeada de granito. No logro entrar. **_

_**- ¿Entonces no puedes ayudarla?**_

Brigitte levantó la vista hacia su mentor. Detuvo sus pasos y con una mano en el hombro ajeno, le obligó a detenerse.

_**- No he dicho eso, Brigitte. Solo que será mas difícil.**_

Brigitte refunfuñó algo que los caballeros no lograron escuchar y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

Adham no entendía la actitud de su esposa. Su paranoia resultaba hasta incómoda. Quizás debía pedirle a Morgan que le evaluara. Aquello no era normal.

Una enfermera salía de su habitación. Probablemente le habían llevado el desayuno.

Ambiorix hizo una pausa, antes de entrar a la habitación.

_**- Salve Lucía. Quod sol in mane? (Buenos días Lucía. ¿Como amaneció hoy?)**_

Ella levantó la vista, de la bandeja de nuevos revueltos y tostadas con jalea que le habían llevado. La habitación olía a café y a lavanda, lo que significaba que su paciente se había duchado.

Su cabello negro aún estaba húmedo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ambiorix no podía asegurarlo, pero se veía mas alta que la noche anterior.

Ella les sonrió, dejando a un lado sus cubiertos con la gracia de una diosa y asintió a manera de saludo.

**_- Salve, quantum. Ego denique gratias quaero. Quid agis? Videtur quod non dormivit. (Buenos días, doctor. Me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Como se encuentra usted? Pareciera que no ha dormido.)_**

Fue la respuesta de Lucía en un latín tan fluido como si fuera su lengua materna. Latín antiguo. Los nuevos no-vivos en su mayoría, no conocían el idioma. Incluso para Adham, a veces era difícil recordar cada palabra en latín, en una conversación fluida. Pero, ¿Lucía? Ella había contestado naturalmente.

Ambiorix negó con una sonrisa oculta. Sí. Era muy antigua aquella mujer. Sin embargo, contestó en español para beneficio de Brigitte.

_**- No suelo dormir, Lucía. Pero gracias por su preocupación.**_

Brigitte rodó los ojos y le pasó por el lado a los dos idiotas que eran su marido y su mentor. Revisó el pulso de Lucía, (si aquel era su verdadero nombre) y se aseguró que el suero trabajara bien. Quizás era hora de quitárselo. Total, aquella mujer ya se veía bien, al menos en el físico.

_**- ¿Por que no te agrado?**_

Preguntó Lucía en voz extremadamente baja, solo para que la doctora rubia le escuchara. Los doctores estaban revisando su expediente, así que no se dieron cuenta.

O simplemente le ignoraron para no interrumpir.

Pero Brigitte ignoró la pregunta y continuó con su trabajo.

Cuando iba a retirarse de la habitación, Lucía la detuvo por su brazo. Brigitte quiso pelear, safarse, pero la fuerza de aquella Stulti era increíble.

_**- Merci beaucoup pour votre temps, mais je veux juste aller à partir d'ici. Vous avez ma parole que je ne blesser personne dans sa famille. Jamais nuirait un des miens. Vous m'avez donné trop. Faites-moi confiance, Brigitte. (Muchas gracias por atenderme, aunque solo desee que me vaya de aquí. Tiene mi palabra, de que no le haré daño a nadie de su familia. Jamás heriría a uno de los míos. Ustedes, me han dado demasiado. Confía en mi, Brigitte.)**_

Aquellas palabras detuvieron a la rubia. La detuvieron al punto que casi se cae, cuando Lucía soltó su agarre. Brigitte había escuchado aquellas palabras antes. Exactamente aquellas palabras, cuando llegó a Moscú.

Fue como si le hubiesen cambiado el disco duro en un instante. Como si toda la paranoia se hubiera desaparecido. Aquellas palabras parecían casi un hechizo sobre el humor de perros que había tenido Brigitte.

Se miraron a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Era como si se reconocieran. Como si se miraran el alma de la otra. Entonces Brigitte tomó la mano de Lucía.

Las palabras de Andrew se repetían en su cabeza. Su hijo confiaba en aquella mujer de forma ciega. Y de alguna forma, esa misma confianza se había instalado a sus anchas, en el corazón de la doctora Molyneux.

Se acercó al oído de la pelinegra y susurró solo para ella.

_**- Que Dieu vous bénisse, femme sans mémoire. Je vous donne ma parole que vous aidera à retenir. (Bendita seas, mujer sin memoria. Te doy mi palabra de que te ayudaremos a recordar.)**_

Cuando se apartó, Lucía tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Brigitte asintió y poco después se retiró a ver cómo seguía Krystal.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su protegida, sintió sus mejillas húmedas. Al tocarlas se sorprendió.

También estaba llorando, sin darse cuenta y sin saber porque.

Pero sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza.

Sino de tranquilidad. Sentía que cada pieza, había regresado a su lugar aunque no sabía de donde había salido aquella paz que le acariciaba...

† † † † †

Luego de un día pesado. No había nada mejor que un trago, antes de ir a casa con Poison y Draco. No. No era que Alice tuviera una vida ardiente, con dos hombres erectos, esperándola en casa.

Poison y Draco, eran sus preciados felinos.

Ella era la típica solterona. Ese estereotipo había dejado de molestarle en los 90. Tenía 44 años y aunque se veía bien, no había tenido suerte en el amor.

Los hombres preferían las curvas sin cerebro.

Y ella tenía ambas cosas.

Así que se había enlistado felizmente en la lista de: No solo sirvo para follar.

Entró al bar Vibe justo a las 5:00 pm. Aún no había mucha gente. Estarían saliendo de sus trabajos en aquel momento y en su mayoría, estarían de camino a sus casas con sus familias.

Ella se conformaría con una pizza de microondas.

Fue directamente a la barra y pidió un martini.

Sus manos dolían luego de haber escrito las cartas para el doctor Wayne.

Pero no se quejaba. Tenía un enorme afecto por el doctor. No le importaba que no fuera humano. Aquel hombre era sinónimo de respeto. Había conseguido el trabajo luego de pasar meses buscando.

Nadie la había contratado por no tener experiencia.

Pero él tenía en aquel momento una pequeña oficina al oeste de Moscú. Le había dado la oportunidad por un sueldo que daba miedo. Y habían crecido juntos.

Ella profesionalmente.

Él, en el aspecto emocional.

La doctora y él eran de ese tipo de parejas que normalmente ella odiaba ver. El amor del uno por el otro, se les salía por los poros.

Pero era más, el respeto que sentía por ambos.

Así se había ganado el puesto de ser de las pocas humanas trabajando en el Eternal.

El barman llegó con su trago y ella le sonrió, dándole un sorbo.

_**- ¿Me puedo sentar?**_

La voz aterciopelada a su lado, le hizo mirar.

Aquel era igual a su jefe. Después de tantos años, les conocía de lejos.

El que fuera un Intellexit le dió confianza y asintió. Él se sentó a su lado y pidió su bebida.

La miraba fijamente y ella sintió ganas de reír sin motivo. Se sintió hermosa, por tonto pareciera.

_**-Soy Sebastian Rose, estudiante de medicina. ¿Y tu?**_

¿Era aquella una señal divina? Se preguntó Alice.

Él extendía su mano hacia ella, con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. Ella estrechó su mano, sonriéndole igual.

_**-Alice Bennett, secretaria. Es un placer.**_

Ella no buscaba sexo. Menos de un jovencito aunque fuera vampiro y eso significara que podía tener cientos de años.

Pero si el lo intentaba, quizás Poison y Draco, tendrían que esperar unas horas mas...

† † † † †


	3. Obrepserit

† Obrepserit † 

Hypatia Aristos era una mujer de armas tomar, literalmente. No solo era hermosa, de este tipo de hermosuras que son rodeadas por un halo de misterio que atrae como la luz a una polilla. Sino que también era lista. Un camaleón que se confundía en su entorno aun cuando era imposible no notarla. Con su metro 90, ojos azules y cabello castaño, cualquiera pensaría que en sus años mozos había sido alguna reina de belleza o modelo. 

Nada más lejos de la verdad. 

Hypatia era demasiado inteligente para eso. 

En su suite en el mejor hotel de Moscú, sentada en su Chaise Lounge, con los pies sobre una mesa, Hypatia repasaba minuciosamente los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Sus investigadores habían hecho un excelente trabajo, investigando, literalmente, hasta el color de la ropa interior de la gente que ella había exigido. Y es que con la Viuda Negra, no se jugaba. 

"Viuda Negra" había sido el seudónimo con el que ella se había dado a conocer en el selectivo mundo del BDSM. Como ama era implacable. Quizá porque para ella, era más que un mero juego de roles. 

Ella era ama, dentro y fuera de cada escena. 

Hasta el mismo diablo temblaría ante una orden de aquella castaña. 

Por eso, hasta los más reconocidos amos como ella, habían caído en sus garras. Para ella, someter a los que se llamaban amos del universo, no era más complicado que subirse a su auto e ir por su manicura. 

Ella no se gloriaba de esto. Honestamente, a ella le daba igual. Ella hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Vivía con un solo fin. Amaba someter humanos. Estaba en su naturaleza. Y el BDSM era un medio divertido y sutil, para conseguirlo. 

Su móvil sonó, desviando su atención del expediente sobre la muerte de su tía, Jatziri Burkhalter. Resopló de forma no muy femenina antes de contestar, sin siquiera mirar el contestador. 

_**-Aristos**_

Dijo escueta. Escuchó una risa al otro lado y rodó los ojos. 

_**-¿Falta de buen sexo o de una buena zurra, querida?**_

Michael Johnson, su marido; la había dominado en realidad unas 10 veces desde que entraron a ese mundo. Siempre había sido en la privacidad de su hogar. Aunque Michael no era sumiso, sino todo lo contrario; le gustaba complacer a su mujer. ¿Por ella? Se amarraría un collar de perro con púas que se incrustara en su piel. Así la amaba. 

Hypatia sonrió lobuna ante el descaro de su marido. Solo él era capaz de hablarle así y permanecer con los cojones en su sitio. Suspiró. 

_**-Ya quisieras, Johnson. ¿Como va todo? ¿Se cerró el trato con Japón?**_

Preguntó golpeando la mesa donde descansaban sus pies con su tacón. Manía que le perseguía desde siempre. 

_**-¿Lo dudas, querida? No se si deba ofenderme.**_

Bromeó su marido. 

_**-¿Como vas tu? ¿Te diviertes?**_

Preguntó con sorna. Ella casi podía imaginarlo, sentado en su oficina, jugando con el abrecartas. 

_**-Siempre me divierto, Michael. He estado investigando un poco. Moscú es la cuna de la especie. Buscaré aliados.**_

Dijo sin entrar en muchos detalles. Aunque sabía de primera mano que los móviles que utilizaban estaban protegidos contra cualquier intento de interferencia/espionaje, ella y su marido habían encontrado la manera de comunicarse sin mucho vocabulario. 

_**-Más de uno estará a nuestro favor, Hypatia. Elimina a quién tengas que eliminar. Sé que careces de escrúpulos con nuestros enemigos, pero, no dudes tampoco de sacar del medio a los nuestros. En toda guerra hay bajas.**_

Hypatia volvió a suspirar. Matar humanos era un juego de niños. La idea de matar sus posibles soldados, era una mierda. Pero, su marido tenía razón. Nada la detendría, ni siquiera los suyos. 

_**-Sabes que lo haré. Jamás he tenido conciencia.**_

_**-Eso me enciende, querida. Lo sabes.**_

El ronroneo de su marido la encendió en unos segundos. Se mordió el labio bajando los pies de la mesa. Se abrió la bata descubriendo su desnudez y pasó sus dedos por sus pezones. Gimió bajo, como siempre y su marido rió gutural. 

_**-¿Recibiste mi regalo?**_

_**-En la mañana, sí. No esperaba menos de ti.**_

Admitió la castaña. Su marido siempre se preocupaba porque ella llevara un "pedazo" de su vida, donde quiera que fuera, cuando él no la podía acompañar. 

_**-¿Lo usarás mientras me masturbo por ti, Hypatia? Sabes que amo escuchar tu placer.**_

Hypatia asintió aunque él no pudiera verla y golpeó la mesa con su pie. 

Un hombre, vestido de latex negro de la cabeza a los pies, descansó levemente de la postura donde su ama lo había mantenido por quién sabía cuantas horas. Se había corrido casi cuando su ama le había enterrado el tacón en sus costillas una y otra vez. Llevaba casi 6 meses como sumiso de la Viuda Negra y le complacía aguantar el dolor en su cuerpo, si eso complacía a la mujer. 

Gateó hacia el mueble. Tenía una máscara que le evitaba ver, hablar y escuchar. Pero sentía las vibraciones del pie de su ama y como perro, se acercó a ella en cuatro patas. 

Ella le levantó la barbilla, acariciándole la cabeza a través del látex y, dejando el móvil en altavoz, usó su otra mano para abrir el cierre sobre la boca de su sumiso. 

Él abrió la boca, como si no hubiera podido respirar, aunque ella sabía que la máscara venía preparada para todo lo contrario. Acercó la cabeza del hombre a su entrepierna. Él sabía que hacer. 

Y lo hizo. 

Ella volvió a gemir, dejando el teléfono a su lado. Sabía que su marido escuchaba todo. 

En unas horas haría la primera visita. No dudaba que conseguiría a su primer aliado antes del amanecer. 

Por lo pronto, disfrutaría del regalo de su esposo... 

† † † † † 

**_-Si cariño, mami volverá en unas horas._**

Cuando cerró la puerta de su casa, dejando a su pequeña hija dentro, al cuidado de su nueva niñera, el cambio en ella fue completo. Su postura, su mueca, su mirar, su forma de pensar. Todo en ella cambió. 

Ya no era la dulce madre, o la esposa complaciente; era nuevamente una cazadora letal. 

Las manos le hormigueaban por algo de acción. Llevaba meses en la búsqueda, y no tenía nad. Solo un par de nombres insignificantes que no le servían de nada. Aún no lograba dar con el escondite del león. 

Acabó de subir la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero negra y colocándose el casco se montó en su motocicleta. Condujo al centro de la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia donde había visto por ultima vez a la pareja de Venatores, cuyos nombres le había sido proporcionado su última victima. 

Arya llevaba vigilando los movimientos del dúo hacía más de una semana, lo que le duró su ultima Stulti. La joven Damnati no poseía nada de paciencia, y estaba acabando con todo aquel que no le era de utilidad. 

Era hora de conseguir nuevas fuentes de información, y eso es lo que estaba siguiendo. 

Lo quería a el. No importaba cuantas muertes necesitara, cuanto tiempo le tomara. 

Solo quería ver como la vida del asesino de su madre se esfumaba entre sus manos. 

No descansaría hasta tener los globos oculares del Venator que había acabado con su madre, en sus propias manos. 

Dejó su vehículo en una de las playas de estacionamiento de los humanos y, volviendo a verificar que sus armas estuvieran en el lugar correspondiente, emprendió la marcha hacia el parque que frecuentaba dicha pareja. 

Sus ojos brillaban cual rubíes y sus colmillos se habían alargado tanto, que se había cortado su propio labio. Los siguió hasta un callejón, donde los encontró alimentándose. 

Damnatis. 

El Consejo jamás aprobaría lo que estaba haciendo, pero poco le interesaba. Solo buscaba venganza, y tomaría lo que fuera necesario para llevarla a cabo. 

Ademas... ¿Como sabrían que era ella si no dejaba testigo alguno? 

En los últimos meses, sus noches se encontraban lejos de su hogar, aunque siempre acababan en el mismo lugar. Arya había perdido el norte. Desde que el cuerpo de Jatziri Burkhalter había sido depositado en el mausoleo, ella lo visitaba a diario y le contaba a su madre los avances en su investigación. 

La mayor de las Elyrion sonrió para sus adentros. Una vez, hacía tiempo ya, le habían cuestionado su naturaleza Damnati. 

Era demasiado dulce. Demasiado buena. Demasiado tonta. 

Ahora era una Damnati en toda regla. Sangrienta, letal, despiadada, fría. 

Sus hermanos de raza deberían de temerle. Más si estaban en el bando contrario. 

Y ese par, si, ese mismo par que acababa de terminar de darse un banquete con los mendigos que dormían en el callejón, estaban del lado equivocado. 

La risa que soltó Arya no podía haber salido de alguien cuerdo. Si estás en desventaja en una lucha, lo que menos harías es anunciarte, ¿verdad? 

Ida, ciega en su propio dolor, Arya olvidaba todo lo que en su seguridad refería. 

El hombre, Hector según sus fuentes; cubrió a Esther con su cuerpo, mostrándole los colmillos en una silenciosa amenaza. Arya retrajo el labio inferior y rugió como si de un león se tratase. 

Se lanzó hacia su objetivo con las manos vacías. Últimamente encontraba muy placentero sentir como cedían los huesos de sus enemigos bajo sus pequeñas y letales manos. En teoría, Arya debería haber sido derribada por el macho cuando colisionaron, pues el era mucho mas grande que ella. Pero la velocidad adquirida en la carrerilla y su fuerza siempre acompañada por su locura, fueron suficientes para dejar a su contrario con el culo y la espalda contra el asfalto del oscuro callejón. 

Sin perder el tiempo, encajó sus rodillas a los lados de la cadera de Hector y, ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria, trituró parte de la cadera del venator y, para asegurarse de que este no escapara, tomó las espadas cortas que llevaba a su espalda y clavó cada una en los muslos del macho, anclándolo al suelo. Haciendo oídos sordos a los alaridos de dolor del macho, se lanzó en persecución de Esther, quien había emprendido la carrera cuando vió a su pareja abatida. 

Perra cobarde. 

La encontró corriendo por el parque. Se dirigía al centro de la ciudad. Le llevaba varios segundos de ventaja, tal vez no la alcanzara. No acostumbraba a usar sus dones, pero no veía solución alguna al problema. Procedió a insensibilizar a Esther, para poder tomarla por los pies y llevarla hacia el callejón donde estaba la pareja de esta, arrastrándola como si de una muñeca se tratase. 

Tomando unos precintos que llevaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, inmovilizó a la mujer y luego al agonizante macho. Hizo un par de llamadas, y en unos minutos, Arya conducía tranquilamente el cámaro de su pareja. 

Le tomó unos 20 minutos llegar a su destino, pero una vez allí, bajó a sus acompañantes, demorándose culpa del ahora, inválido Damnati. 

Optó por hacerlo rodar escaleras abajo, llevándolo con su madre. Al igual que hacia con todos los otros. Venatores, o espías de ellos. Todos habían sido interrogados, torturados y asesinados donde yacía la Hija del Diablo. 

Que Esther bajara las escaleras no fue problema alguno, cuando se oyó un chasquido procedente de algun hueso roto, y el alarido de dolor de Hector, la mujer se lanzó escaleras abajo. 

_**-No deberían gritar. Despertarán a mamá, y no estará muy feliz de verlos.**_

Siempre repetía la misma frase, cada Venator que la había "acompañado" hasta allí, había escuchado aquella frase. 

Pero Jatziri nunca se levantaba. 

Arya dirigía su mirada hacia donde su madre yacía, con la esperanza de ver como se levantaba y la ayudaba a terminar con su venganza. 

O no, tal vez la castigaría. 

Pero daba igual si la ayudaba o no, lo importante era que volviera. 

Se aseguró de que no le quedara ninguna posibilidad de escape a sus nuevas victimas y se apoyó en uno de los pilares, fijando su mirada carmesi en los ojos de la mujer. 

**_-Pajaritos a cantar._**

Canturreó con voz dulce mientras rebuscaba entre las cosas que tenía en la mochila que había bajado del coche. 

Estaba terminando de enrollar una cadena de remolque cuando un golpe en su nuca la hizo mirar las estrellas. El agua del florero que había impactado contra la nuca de la desquiciada joven, mojó su chaqueta, su cabello y el suelo donde se encontraba de cuclillas. El bonito jarrón cayó en pedazos a sus lados y lanzó un gruñido seguido de una pequeña risita. 

**_-Oh no, ese era mi favorito._**

Era algo estúpido, pues todos los jarrones eran iguales. 

_**-Eres valiente Esther, pero no eres suficiente para mi. Mira a tu esposo... ¿Realmente quieres terminar como el? Si cooperas, tu muerte sera rápida.**_

Mintió, pues ninguna de las anteriores lo había sido. 

**_-Solo quiero saber donde se encuentra el. ¿Donde se oculta? ¿Donde tiene el nido el pajarito?_**

**_-No se de lo que hablas. Sea quien sea a quien buscas, no lo conocemos._**

La voz de Esther subía y bajaba en diferentes decibeles. Oh... ¿eso que olia era miedo? Por favor, si Arya era todo un ángel, ¿no? 

Insensibilizó al dúo de traidores que tenía cautivos y, echando mano de un cofre con los instrumentos necesarios que ella misma había trasladado al mausoleo hacía unos meses, "construyo" una simple estructura, donde colocó al inconsciente Hector. 

Al dejarlo allí, se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar y le devolvió la sensibilidad a ambos, permitiéndoles ver lo que acababa de hacer. 

Mientras movía cual títere al macho, la mujer comenzó a soltar lo que sabia. 

Nada nuevo, ni siquiera un nombre, ni una especulación. Ya sabía lo que le estaba diciendo. 

Arya seguía de pie en su lugar mientras movía al hombre gracias a la estructura, arrancándole alaridos de dolor cuando este sentía el tirón que daban sus extremidades a los huesos rotos. 

Lo llevó hacia el extremo de la habitación donde estaban sus armas, y lo obligó a tomar una daga. 

Lanzó a su nueva marioneta contra Esther, matándola en el acto. 

Había sido tiempo invertido para nada. 

Soltó los controles y caminó con gesto cansado y aburrido hacia Hector, a quien le quitó los ojos con sus propios dedos. 

_**-Lo encontraré mamá. Te juro que lo haré.**_

Susurró con la mirada perdida y suspiró. La nueva Hija del Diablo, estaba hambrienta del alma de su asesino... 

† † † † † 

Adham Wayne estaba tomando su día libre, el incendio de Krystal había dejado bastante dañada el ala del hospital que alojaba a los indulgeos. La remodelación estaba en la mitad y los pacientes andaban por ahí, separados. 

Krystal era vigilada de cerca. La pobre se sentía culpable y el miedo se la comía viva. 

Adham no quería eso, por lo que reunió todos los indulgeos y junto con Brigitte organizaron una salida. Un pequeño tour por la cuidad, los parques, plazas, castillos... Para distraerlos un momento. Ya que la mayoría de los pacientes no eran de Rusia y solo la habían visto desde una ventana en el hospital. 

Al escuchar la noticia, Ambriorix se había sumado, diciendo que su paciente necesitaba observación en todo momento. Mas, porque quizá salir a la cuidad pudiera traerle recuerdos. Sí tenían suerte, pasarían por algún lugar importante para ella y recordaría algo. 

Aunque en realidad le aterraba que saliera sola. 

Llenaron un autobús pulman y todos iban emocionados. Un par de guardias humanos los acompañaban. Era de día, las zonas que verían serían seguras. 

**_-¿Emocionada?_**

**_-Mas bien, nerviosa._**

Admitió Lucía cuando Ambriorix tomó lugar a su lado. 

Sakura se despedía de algunos de los pacientes bajo su cuidado. Aaron miraba con ojos celosos la enfermera que saludaba el bus sonriendo. La había visto siempre con Krystal. Cuidando de ella. Protegiéndola. Aaron en silencio e invisible los siguió. 

Así el autobús partió con buen presagio de una tarde tranquila. 

**_-Ya salieron._**

Sebastian Rose estaba con su traje de residente. Desde una ventana en el quinto piso observaba la pequeña multitud. No había sido fácil infiltrarse en el Eternal. Pero, con una buena dosis de sexo a la simple y confiada Alice, asistente de Wayne, lo había logrado. 

Era un lobo vestido de oveja y nadie lo sospechaba. 

**_-Roger. Estamos listos._**

Colgó la llamada y deslizó su celular en el fondo de la bolsa de su gabacha. 

Ése era apenas el primer golpe de muchos que tenía en mente. 

Gracias a él, el Eternal Phoenix se teñiría de rojo... 

† † † † † 

Adrik Volkov había intentado por todos los medios el ser un buen hombre. Trabajaba como consejero personal de Adham Wayne desde que Burkhalter murió y el Intellexit tomó el mando de aquel enorme barco. Él era profesional. Se podía mezclar entre las masas y tenía el don de la palabra. Haber sido parte de la Corte; (las familias más adineradas y pudientes de no-vivos en el mundo) le daba carta abierta para escuchar planes y posibles rebeliones contra el nuevo líder del Consejo. No era un hombre de guerra, pero no le temblaba la mano si tenía que ser el agente de la limpieza, todo a favor de Wayne. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo. 

Tenía la mejor compañera del mundo. Su futura esposa. Dulce pero decidida. Su creación. Y dentro, su criatura. 

Quería ser el hombre que su familia necesitaba. 

Pero aquella hermosa rubia, lo tenía idiota. 

Conoció a Azzhiel en una reunión de la corte. Ella, con aquel recogido que mantenía hasta el último de sus cabellos en su lugar, aquel traje azul celeste y sus hermosos ojos blancos, le llamó la atención desde que cruzó la estancia. Según había averiguado, su padre era un multimillonario Stulti y su madre había muerto. Ella cuidaba los intereses de su padre. 

Pero fuera de su hermosa apariencia, lo que atrajo a Volkov como un imán a la joven, fue su mirada inocente y perdida. Aun cuando su cuerpo se movía con soltura, sus ojos mostraban miedo a aquel lugar. 

No la juzgaba, estaba entre hienas. 

Se acercó a ella e hicieron amistad. La joven se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad ante el más mínimo halago que, para Adrik aquello fue refrescante. Su Sakura era todo menos tímida. Y siempre había pensado que la timidez no era atrayente, hasta que aquella jovencita, lo dejó descolocado. 

Habían hablado unas horas y ella se había ido. No sin antes besar su mejilla con timidez cuando él le dió su tarjeta personal, para que lo llamase si algo necesitaba. 

Pasó una semana donde no pudo arrancarla de su cabeza. Miraba el teléfono con insistencia, se preocupaba porque ella estuviera bien. Ella no conocía el idioma ruso. Lo había notado al escucharla intentar hablarlo. Parecía una turista. También era demasiado joven. Su sonrojo lo decía. 

Casi a las dos semanas de haberla conocido, ella lo había llamado. Necesitaba ayuda con unas cuentas y el fue más que feliz cuando pudo ofrecerse a ayudar. Le dijo a su prometida que Adham necesitaba ayuda y partió a su hotel. 

Fue recibido por una Azzhiel en jeans y camiseta, con su cabello suelto. Sus ojos blancos lo miraban curiosos y eso le gustó. ¿Sería posible que aquella niña tuviera interés en un hombre como él? 

Era un loco enfermo. 

Y así pasaron los días. Un mes después, pensaba más en ella que en cualquier otra cosa. Hasta que se atrevió a robarle un beso. Que ella le correspondiera, calló las voces de su conciencia. Aquella mujer era perfecta. Era encontrar lo que siempre había deseado, sin saber que lo deseaba. 

Poco después la reclamó como su mujer. Azzhiel era una amante tímida. Nada del fuego que poseía su prometida. Y aunque no era virgen, luego ella le contó que solo había tenido un amante. Amante que su padre había matado al enterarse. Sintió tanta pena por las lágrimas de su niña que la abrazó y le juró que nadie jamás volvería a herirla. 

Y por eso allí estaba, en el lobby del hotel donde su mujer, (porque Azzhiel era su mujer) lo había citado por un mensaje de texto. Era raro, porque ella nunca lo llamaba, por más que el le había dicho que no le importaba que todos se enteraran. 

Adrik estaba más allá del bien y el mal. 

Subió en el elevador, llegó a su puerta y, usando la tarjeta que ella le había dado, abrió la puerta. 

Lo que vió al entrar, lo dejó mudo. 

Su Azzhiel estaba en medio de la sala, en ropa interior, sentada en una de las sillas, atada y amordazada. Sus ojos lo miraban con terror y su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos del llanto que no se escuchaba por la cinta adhesiva en su boca. El corrió a socorrerla, pero antes de poder tocarla algo lo empujó hacia atrás. 

La puerta recibió el golpe de su cuerpo. Golpeó su cabeza, lo que lo hizo caer sentado, aturdido. Negó varias veces intentando reaccionar. Cuando logró enfocar la vista, subió la cabeza, buscando quién había hecho todo aquello. Siseó aguantando la respiración. 

Gerard A. Skarsgård, lo miraba con rostro burlón, pasando sus sucios dedos por el cabello rubio de su ángel. Azzhiel intentaba huir de su toque, pero su amarre se lo impedía. Adrik conocía a aquel hombre. Gerard fue conocido por todo el mundo de los no-vivos, como pareja de Jatziri Burkhalter. Lo llamaban el "domador" del diablo. Fue el último nombre que Burkhalter susurró antes de morir. 

Pero, ¿que hacía allí? 

**_-Suéltala_**

Dijo entre dientes. Skarsgård sonrió malévolo, pasando sus dedos por el rostro de la rubia. Ni miraba a Volkov. 

_**-A ella le gusta, ¿no crees?**_

Azzhiel comenzó a negar histérica. Aquello era su culpa, pensó Volkov. Azzhiel era un ángel. No merecía estar allí, siendo tocada por aquel maldito Intellexit. ¿Estaba loco? 

_**-¿Que quieres? ¿Por que haces esto? Desapareciste cuando Jatziri murió. Llevaba meses sin saber de ti. ¿Que quieres, Skarsgård?**_

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a defender a su ángel de aquel demonio. Pero cuando lo hizo, Gerard bajó su mano al cuello de Azzhiel. La amenaza estaba allí. Si se acercaba, su enemigo le rompería el cuello a su ángel. No. No podía permitir aquello. Cerró los ojos, abriendo sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. 

_**-¡Un hombre inteligente! Sería una lástima matar a esta hermosa señorita, ¿no crees? Aunque, he debido reconocer que eres un cabrón travieso. ¿Como puedes engañar a tu amada y embarazada prometida, con esta putita?**_

Sonrió de lado, bajando los dedos de su mano libre hasta meterlos bajo el sostén de la rubia. Apretó su pezón con descaro, retándolo a enfrentarlo. Su ángel gritaba ahogado y no dejaba de llorar. Le arrancaría los ojos por haberla tocado. 

_**-Ése no es tu asunto, Skarsgård. Esto es entre tu y yo. Déjala ir.**_

Pidió aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no tenía idea del porqué estaba pasando todo aquello. Pero el rubio rió como si aquello fuese un chiste. Luego chasqueó la lengua. 

_**-No eres tu quién da órdenes. Ahí tienes un sobre. Quiero que lo veas. Mientras, te diré lo que vamos a hacer.**_

Volkov miró sobre el mueble y allí había un sobre grande. Frunció el ceño y lo tomó en sus manos. 

Lo abrió y palideció. 

Habían fotos. Muchas fotos. De él con su amante, llevándola a cenar, haciendo el amor contra la terraza. También habían fotos de Sakura saliendo del hospital. Su cabello negro y su vientre abultado la hacían parecer irreal. Eran fotos recientes. Se estremeció. 

Gerard, al ver las reacciones de Volkov, volvió a sonreír, sin dejar de acariciar los pechos de aquella hermosa chiquilla. 

_**-¿Que...Que quieres? ¿Que significa todo esto?**_

-Te demuestro, que tus huevos están en mis manos. Sé donde encontrar lo que tanto quieres. No tan solo a esta linda niña, hija de papá, sino a tu pobre prometida con su bebito. ¿Sabe ella las asquerosidades que le haces a esta Sanguine Filii, cuando le dices que trabajarás con Wayne? Alguien debiera decírselo. 

Adrik comenzó a temblar. 

_**-¡DÉJALAS FUERA DE ESTO!**_

Las fotos salieron volando por todas partes. Volkov se arrojó contra Skarsgård. Gerard empujó a Azzhiel fuera del camino. Lo tomó por el cuello levantando su cuerpo en el aire y lo estampó contra el suelo. Se subió sobre él, presionando sus pulmones con sus piernas. Un Intellexit no tenía tanta fuerza. Los ojos de Adrik casi se salían de sus órbitas mientras intentaba pelear y safarse. 

Los ojos de Gerard pasaron diferentes matices. Celestes, rojos, y se volvieron púrpura.

_**-¿Que...Que demoni...?**_

Gerard le dió un codazo para atraer su atención. 

_**-Soy el Demonio, amigo mío. Y acabas de venderme el alma. Quiero la cabeza de Wayne. Quiero la presidencia del Consejo. Y tu me ayudarás a conseguirlo.**_

Le explicó lo que tenía que hacer. Si no lo hacía, o si le decía a alguien, su mujer y su amante morirían al igual que su hija. No quería traicionar a su amigo. Pero su familia. Sus dos familias, estaban en riesgo. Quizá si decía que sí y sacaba a Azzhiel de aquella horrible situación, podría ponerla segura. Luego haría lo mismo con Sakura y su hija. Meditó en esto y asintió. 

_**-Eres inteligente, pero no tanto. En garantía, esta linda niña se quedará conmigo. Además...**_

Sacó una jeringa del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la abrió e inyectó directo a la carótida de Volkov, ignorando sus gritos. 

Amo la tecnología. ¿Sabías eso? Este es un transmisor. Queda en tu sangre, indefinidamente. Así que, si intentas huir, he de encontrarte y te haré ver como ultrajo y mato a tus lindas mujercitas. Harás exactamente lo que te digo... 

† † † † † 

Seis meses. 

Seis meses habían pasado desde la gran batalla. 

Seis meses sin saber nada de Lancelot, sin recibir órdenes. 

Seis meses. 

Ese era el tiempo que Melanie llevaba de "vacaciones". Después de la gran batalla, de la muerte de Jatziri, de la desaparición de Lancelot; la muchacha había decidido, tras estar tres meses esperando a alguien o algo que le dijera qué era lo próximo que tenía que hacer, que se iba a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. Iba, sin embargo, con el celular conectado a todas horas, a la espera de alguna llamada o mensaje, que nunca llegaba. 

La Venator se encontraba en Atenas, en una pequeña casa que había comprado hacía un año frente al mar, disfrutando del sol y la playa, de la tranquilidad y la paz que le aportaba estar en ese lugar. 

Un mensaje llegó a su celular, con el número oculto. "¿Una misión?" Se preguntó antes de abrir el mensaje. 

_"¿Te has olvidado ya de mi, pequeña? Espero que no. Aunque lo entendería, han sido muchos años sin que supieras nada de mi, sin embargo yo sí he estado pendiente de ti. Ahora es menos peligroso que hablemos, o eso espero, que sepas de mi y todo eso. Pronto tendrás noticias mías y ojalá podamos vernos. Te quiere, tu hermano mayor"._

Melanie se quedó pálida al leer el mensaje. ¿Su hermano? ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? Se le cayó el celular de las manos y miró al mar. ¿Menos peligroso? ¿También él era un Venator? ¿O acaso era un no-vivo como sus padres? De pronto, sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Demasiadas preguntas, ninguna respuesta. 

La cazadora se dejó caer sobre la hamaca del porche y se quedó dormida, con todas las preguntas rondando por su cabeza. 

Sabía que su vida iba a cambiar. Lo sentía. Si su hermano regresaba, todo se voltearía de cabeza. La duda era tan simple como tan complicada: 

Si se voltearía para bien, o para mal... 

† † † † † 

Sakura se sentía sola en las ultimas semanas de su embarazo. Mejor dicho, casi todo su embarazo se la pasaba sola. Su prometido nunca estaba en la casa siempre estaba arreglando asuntos del trabajo o del Consejo. 

Solo pasaba un día a la semana entero con ella. No era suficiente. No se encontraba para ella en sus dolores, sus antojos. 

Ni para lo más hermoso: las pataditas de su pequeña hija Mila. 

Lo tenía todo en esa gran mansión. Sirvientes, espacio, todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear, pero no tenía lo más importante; al amor de su vida, al padre de su pequeña. 

Él era un hombre bueno, no se podía negar. Pero el trabajo, el abandono hacia ella, rebasaba sus límites. No le importaría si no estuviera embarazada pero sí lo estaba necesitaba de él más que de cualquier persona. 

Esas últimas semanas se había sentido demasiado débil. Ya no toleraba la comida. No se había alimentado en semanas. Su piel se encontraba mas pálida de lo normal, su trabajo cada vez se volvía mas difícil, el vientre se encontraba muy abajo. Estaba a más de un mes de dar a luz y ya no aguantaba los dolores. Los pasaba sola, en la soledad de su habitación. 

Intentaba no gritar pero era imposible. En toda la mansión Volkov se escuchaba los gritos de la futura madre. 

Se dormía sola en aquella cama matrimonial. No sentía cuando Adrik llegaba a dormir, si es que lo hacía. A veces se despertaba sola, otras con él a su lado. Pero él al despertar solo se levantaba, se duchaba, besaba su frente y se iba. 

Era un completo extraño. 

Sakura como podía, se preparaba para ir al Eternal. Si él aún estaba allí, lo veía dormir. Derrotado por el trabajo, aun no se habían casado y él había dejado de hablar de ello. 

Trabajar se había vuelto una terapia. Por eso seguía allí, contra las órdenes de su jefe. No quería quedarse sola en aquella mansión. Iba a las tiendas a comprar lo que le faltaba a su bebe. ¡El cuarto lo habían decorado los dos con tanta emoción! Esos pocos recuerdos tenían juntos, ahora la enloquecían de dolor. 

Le costaba imaginarse como sería el futuro para su niña. Si su padre no estaba en los momentos más importantes para ella, en su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, cuando hiciera sus travesuras, en sus primeras clases de ballet, la escuela cuando tuviera un evento importante, ¿que le diría? 

_"Linda tu papa no puede estar porque estaba resolviendo unos asuntos del trabajo."_

No. Aquello no era justo para ella, ni para su hija. 

Por eso supo que aquella era la decisión correcta. Al salir de su turno, se subió al auto. Iría por sus cosas y se iría unos días a su antiguo apartamento. 

Solo tomó lo necesario, entre lágrimas. El irse le partía el alma pero Adrik no le dejaba alternativas. No quería esto. Le partía el alma lo que sentía. Amaba a Adrik tanto que dolía. 

Desearía tener en estos momentos a su gran amiga Jatziri. Ella tendría las palabras correctas para levantarle el ánimo. 

Llamó un taxi que la recogiera discretamente a unas cuadras lejos de la mansión. Le dijo a los sirvientes que iría al Eternal caminando, que quería aire fresco. Entró al taxi tan pronto como lo vió. En unos 30 minutos se encontraba en su antiguo apartamento. Lo encontró con un poco de polvo aunque lo limpiaban una vez cada dos semanas. Dejó las cosas en el sillón. Se sentó y no aguantó más. Comenzó a llorar. 

Su bebé sufría al sentirla así. No era justo. Una vez más los dolores comenzaron, pero esa vez mas fuertes. Se tomó el vientre con las manos intentando aguantar el dolor. Su embarazo estaba empeorando cada vez, no tenia nadie que la ayudara. 

Cayó de rodillas al suelo del dolor que sentía. Se tocó su vestido y pudo sentir el agua. Había roto fuente un mes antes de lo previsto. Los gritos aumentaron. 

Buscó su celular y marcó el numero de Adham. 

_**-¡¿Sakura?!**_

Adham pensaba lo peor cuando contestó su celular. De hecho se sorprendía que funcionara y de no haber sido ella no lo contestaba. 

Su ropa estaba llena de sangre y el corría salvando tantos pacientes como podía. Se estaba literalmente desangrando. Muchos no lo lograban. 

Y por esa llamada solo pensaba en lo peor. Que el Eternal Phoenix hubiera sido atacado de nuevo. La rabia le hacía ver rojo. 

_**-El bebé viene Adham.**_

Sakura contestó en un grito también. De sus ojos salían lágrimas de puro dulor y eso se notaba en su voz. El parto de una no-viva, podía ser mas difícil que el de una humana. 

**_-Sakura, escúchame. Necesito que respires y me digas donde estás._**

Adham respiró hondo y paso una mano por su rostro, intentando calmarse un rato y dejar de correr. Era la vida de su amiga y la vida de la hija de sus amigos. 

Los gritos en la escena le desconcentraban. Lo desbalanceaban. 

_**-En mi...**_

Una contracción la cortó haciendo, que se arqueara ahogada. 

**_-antiguo apartamento!_**

_**-¿Estás con Adrik?**_

_"Por favor que no este sola. Que no lo esté."_

_**-No... no sé dónde está..**_

La respiración de ella era errática, casi nula y él se preocupó. 

_**-¿¡Sakura!? ¿¡Sakura!?**_

La Intellexit se desmayó, tirando el móvil de su palma. 

Adham estaba a punto de perder la cordura. Colgó la llamada y fue a la ambulancia que venía llegando. Gritó la dirección de Sakura y los mandó de inmediato hacía ahí. 

Maldecía a Adrik por no estar ahí y a sí mismo por no poderla ayudar. 

El peso del resto de cosas que debía hacer caía en él cuando la ambulancia arrancó. 

Aaron escuchó al doctor desde donde estaba con Krystal. Con suma atención al escuchar al médico gritar su nombre. 

El de su enfermera. 

No perdió un segundo tan pronto vio a la ambulancia encenderse. Besó la frente de la Indulgeo y corrió haciéndose humo, tras el enorme vehículo. Odiaba estar preocupado como el infierno de lo que esa mujer pudiera estar pasando. 

No sabía de medicina, pero conocía la muerte mejor que nadie... 

† † † † † 

**_-A su lado derecho tienen el Kremlin. La fortaleza de los zares, en él se encuentran varios palacios como el gran palacio o el palacio facetado; además de varias iglesias como la de la anunciación o la de Iván el Grande. Y justo enfrente de ustedes tienen la Plaza roja, con la famosa Catedral de San Basilio, finalizada en 1561 y hermosa por sus cúpulas de colores…_**

Lucía debería estar pasando un buen rato, después de todo, no había conocido mas que el hospital en su despertar. Y Moscú era una cuidad deslumbrante. 

Aún así estaba nerviosa. 

Miraba a todos lados alerta y no hablaba o tomaba fotos como los demás. Hasta se le hacía difícil respirar. Brigitte la miró desde el otro lado de la fila de sillas. Sonrió y luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a la guía que habían contratado. 

Lucía se forzó a ver por la ventana como turista normal. La iglesia roja frente a sus ojos era enorme. Mas que el hospital. Sus ojos de Stulti le permitían verla en detalle. 

Por eso fue la única que supo cuando desde arriba de la iglesia alguien apuntaba al autobús con una arma. Ella no sabía de armas para decir cual era, solo sabía que era una arma letal. 

Se agachó llevándose consigo al suelo a un desorientado Ambriorix. La bala atravesó el vidrio. Entonces todo mundo comenzó a gritar y a tirarse al suelo. Los niños lloraban. Los guardias gritaban órdenes que nadie seguía. 

El autobús se empezó a mover. De un lado a otro como barco en la marea hasta que se dio vuelta. 

Adham se movió rápido y sacó a Brigitte en brazos. 

Lucía logró pararse seguida de Ambriorix. Miró alrededor. Sangre, vidrios, cuerpos. Tomó una niña en brazos y salió luego de romper una ventana con su codo. ¿Por qué no estaba asustada como los demás? De hecho, sabía exactamente qué hacer. 

Fuera del auto volcado a un lado, los guardias peleaban con un grupo de humanos. 

El demonio Azrael, conocía la muerte mejor que nadie. Normalmente, estar en sitios donde sus servicios eran requeridos, le causaba gran placer. En este caso, el miedo influenciaba cualquier otro sentimiento. El demonio a quien Krystal llamaba Aaron, apareció en medio de todo aquello. Sus ojos ahora claros barrían cada centímetro, buscando a Krystal. 

Ambriorix salía de lado de Lucía a los segundos. Con la mirada busco al tirador, ya no estaba. Miró alrededor. Ser alta tenía sus ventajas. 

_**-¡Cuidado!**_

Ambriorix gritó y ahora era ella quien era arrojada hacia un lado. Un coche se estrelló justo donde ella había estado. Y más coches negros iguales empezaron a aparecer. 

Todo fue rápido. De nuevo contra el suelo mientras el plomo volaba. Lucía miraba a los lados, a los tiradores pero mas a los pacientes del Eternal que aún no habían sido puestos a salvo. Entre ellos Krystal. Fue cubierta rápido por algo como una sombra que parecía deshacer las balas. Esquivarlas. La sacaba rápido de la vista de todos sin explicación. 

La niña Indulgeo que Lucía había sacado del bus, estaba asustada. Sus ojos bicolor lloraban. No se podía escuchar nada sobre el ruido de explosiones y mas. Ambriorix la sujetó impidiéndole ir tras ella, cuando la niña, presa del pánico, se echó a correr. 

No tardó mucho en que su delgado y pequeño cuerpo tambaleante fuera derribado por una bala. Aquello le dolió tanto a la Stulti que no se movió ni gritó. No dejaba de mirar a la niña, probablemente sin vida, en el suelo. Los tiradores ahora salían de los autos y rodeaban la escena. 

Lucía grito segundos después, ciega de rabia. Se sacudió a Ambriorix y saltó sobre el Venator mas cercano. Le caía a golpes tan rápidos y tan fuertes que el oponente no tuvo oportunidad. Y por esos golpes, confundió el dolor en sus manos. 

Antes de darse cuenta, había apuñalado el tórax del hombre con sus uñas. Jadeó un momento, mirando sus manos. Eran afiladas y largas. Nunca había visto aquello. 

Los demás venatores no le dieron tiempo de pensar. 

Le apuntaban mientras se movían a ella. Con sus nuevas armas estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. A pesar que jamás en su... corta vida se había movido tan rápido. Pero en un segundo estaba en la espalda de otra venator, metiendo su mano por su columna hasta sacar su corazón. Sus brazos chorreaban en sangre. Usaba de escudo los cuerpos de los muertos mientras iba al próximo. 

No fueron muchas las muertes de inocentes después que el grupo de asesinos se convirtió en la presa y no el cazador. 

Empezaron a abrirse separándose y buscando de nuevo los coches. 

Al ver las uñas salir de la piel de Lucía, tan aterradoras como un arma; Ambriorix no se movió. Lucía usaba sus nuevas y brillantes garras con la naturaleza de haberlas usado toda su vida. Se veía más cómoda con ellas que lo que él en su vida había visto cualquier soldado o guerrero con sus armas. 

Y esto le hizo sentir un escalofrió a lo largo de su columna. 

Él solo había conocido a una mujer con esa misma característica. Garras alargadas y indestructibles que salían a voluntad de su piel y eran una extensión de su cuerpo. Una mortal. 

No fue hasta que vio otro venator correr al punto ciego de Lucía que reaccionó tan rápido que apenas se dió cuenta él mismo de lo que hacía. 

Hasta que notó estaba quebrando el cuello del humano. Mas rápido aún le quito el arma. 

La rabia llenaba cada célula de sangre en él. La hacía hervir, la hacía arder. Moviendo así sus músculos en movimientos letales. 

Ambriorix paso frente a su paciente y con el arma de un venator le disparó un solo tiro mortal a la cabeza a uno que estaba tras el volante del coche. 

**_-Nadie escapara._**

Siseo una furibunda Lucía. 

Saltó sobre un coche y arrancó la puerta. De los pies sacó el damnati que estaba intentando refugiarse en el piso del carro. Le arrancó los ojos y lo tiró varios metros más allá. Otro venator humano corría al encuentro de donde estaba el matrimonio de médicos y los pacientes sobrevivientes. 

No tuvo oportunidad de ir tras él. 

Adham saltó sobre el cuerpo con las manos hacía adelante y los colmillos alargados. La cabeza del no-vivo quedó en su mano derecha antes que ella pensara en saltar. 

Rápido se fijo en uno que huía. 

Llego frente a él en un segundo y lo sujetó por los hombros, clavando hasta el hueso las garras. Con su boca le arrancó la cabeza y con una mano sacó los ojos. 

Entonces tres venatores le hicieron frente. 

Ella sonrió divertida. 

No iban a poder, lo sabía. 

Se lanzó a ellos esquivando balas y golpes. Tomó a uno por la muñeca girando hacia su cuerpo el arma y haciendo que se autodisparara. Ambriorix en un instante estaba a su lado. Inmovilizó en una llave a una joven y le sacó los ojos con una daga que limpió en su pantalón. Ahora su mirada también era púrpura. 

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa. 

De un puño derribó al otro que intentaba sacar alguna especie de explosivo de su cinturón. Ambriorix pateó el cuerpo y se giraron. 

Miraron alrededor. Muertos sobre los carros, dentro de ellos. En la calle y a sus pies. 

Lucía camino hacía el cuerpo de la niña. La pobre estaba pálida sin sangre a estas alturas. Pasó sus uñas, que se retrayeron, suavemente con cariño por el poco cabello rubio que tenía. La tomó en brazos y la llevó donde Adham. 

**-Adrinne.**

Adham la colocó sobre un asiento que estaba fuera del carro. Brigitte se apartó llevando lejos a los demás pacientes. Nadie necesitaba ver aquello. Y sinceramente, ella no podía verlo. 

Sus pacientes la necesitaban ahora. 

_**-No pude salvarla. No pude.**_

La voz de Lucía fue quebrada. Ambriorix le pasó la mano por la espalda. Ella se recostó contra su pecho. 

_**-No fue tu culpa. No pudiste hacer nada.**_

Adham sacó el estetoscopio negro de un maletín y lo puso contra el pecho de la niña. Con otra mano sostenía su muñeca y luego palpaba el cuello. 

_**-Tiene pulso.**_

Dijo fuerte y se movió rápido. Mordió su propia muñeca y le acercó la sangre a la pequeña. Esta se sacudió como si su corazón volviera a la vida. 

Lucía sintió algo cálido en su mejilla y llevó sus dedos a eso. Limpió el agua que había en su piel asombrada. ¿Podía llorar? Hacía días había estado segura que no podía. 

Morgan miraba la escena. Lucía viendo a aquella niña. Con la misma expresión que había visto en Jatziri cuando hablaba de Alisson. 

Las uñas de ella ya estaban de un grosor perfecto. Pero sí que la había visto apuñalar a muchos con garras tan largas como su daga. No había duda que algo estaba pasando entre su amiga muerta, y su recién amiga viva. 

La pregunta era ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Jatziri Burkhalter con Lucía, una mujer que no recordaba mas allá de su nombre y de que ni siquiera había sido reportada como desaparecida? ¿Y que demonios pasaba entre ellos dos? 

Lucía levantó la mirada a Ambriorix y lo abrazó de frente. No fue hasta que escuchó un sollozo que se dió cuenta que la mujer temblaba. Una sola lágrima seguía en su mejilla mientras se estremecía. 

_**-¿Qué hice, doctor? ¿Qué he hecho?**_

Su voz salía quebrada mientras miraba sobre su hombro aún abrazada a él. No podía creer lo que había ante sus ojos. Apenas tenía voz. La culpa y el horror la abrumaban y quería deshacer todo lo que había hecho. 

¡Dios! Hasta había decapitado a alguien con sus colmillos. 

_**-Salvaste a todos, Lucía. Has salvado a todos.**_

El orgullo se expandió en el pecho del médico mientras la sostenía. Una cálida y dulce sensación lo llenaba y hasta sonrió, ahora de felicidad y no de satisfacción como en la pelea. Él también la sostuvo, lo necesitaba. 

Lo hizo por el miedo que tuvo cuando ella se lanzó, y como se había arriesgado sin más por ella para quitarle de encima cualquier amenaza que pudiera tener. Ahora con orgullo por lo que ella fue capaz de hacer. 

El hecho de que se sintiera ahora más poderoso con ella en brazos, que peleando; le dijo lo que él se había estado preguntando y negando todos estos días: Lucía para él no era solo una paciente mas. La manera en que le llegaba, la manera en que le había afectado ahora era imposible de negar. 

No había sentido todo esto desde… su conversión... 

† † † † † 

Adrik temblaba como hoja cuando salió del hotel. No era por miedo, sino por rabia contenida. ¿Como había caído en aquel juego? Gerard A. Skarsgård estaba mal de la cabeza. Realmente era un loco sádico. No había podido salvar a Azzhiel. Luego de que aquel cabrón lo dejara inconsciente en el suelo, se había llevado a su ángel. ¿Que tipo de hombre era, que no había podido defender a su ángel? 

Lo peor, Sakura también estaba a merced de aquel loco. ¡Su hija, por el amor de Dios! ¿Que iba a hacer? 

No es que tuviera muchas alternativas. 

Se subió al auto, preparado para seguir instrucciones. No tenía otra opción. 

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Gerard A. Skarsgård se bajó de su Jaguar y fue cortésmente a abrirle la puerta a su compañera. La tomó del brazo, sacándola del auto y casi la arrastró dentro de la casa que había comprado cuando viajó a Moscú, tras Jatziri Burkhalter. 

Al entrar, la lanzó sobre el sofá y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se quitó la chaqueta, sin dejar de mirar a Azzhiel. Ella lo miraba de vuelta, con los ojos entrecerrados. 

**_-¿Vas a seguir mirándome así? Tendré que darte de azotes. Mmmmmmm creo que lo haré de todas formas. Tengo motivos de sobra._**

Azzhiel soltó una risa, recostando su cabeza del sofá, como retándolo. Gerard gruñó acercándose a Azzhiel como una pantera. Al estar frente a ella, enredó sus largos dedos en su rubia cabellera, y haló hasta que ella chilló de dolor. 

_**-¿Te gustó follarte a Volkov? ¿Lo disfrutaste?**_

Su voz era un ronroneo y pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la rubia. Ella se estremeció. 

_**-Sabes que no. Solo lo hago contigo. Eres quién me ha enseñado todo, papá. Calma.**_

Pasó sus dedos por los hombros de su padre y dejó su cabeza hacia atrás para que él tuviera su cuello a su merced. Su sumisión, encendió a Gerard como un volcán. Ella bajó su mano al pantalón de su padre y abrió el cierre. Cuando él se sintió libre, la tomó de la cintura y desgarró su ropa con impaciencia, hizo que enredara sus largas piernas en su cadera y la penetró de golpe, mordiendo su cuello de paso. 

La escuchó gritar, luego gemir, pero en este caso el placer de ella no le importaba. Había aguantado meses a aquel imbécil tocándola, haciendo su mujer a quién tenía dueño. Había adiestrado a su hija para ser un ser inocente palomilla en brazos de aquel cabrón. Había aguantado la ira, los celos. Pero aquella mujer le pertenecía. Le había pertenecido desde que la concibió. 

Azzhiel era su hija, su amante, su mujer. Estaba hecha a su imagen y semejanza. Era su orgullo. Su amor por ella era enfermizo. 

Había sido su primer hombre, su primer beso, el primero en TODO. 

Si Volkov volvía a tocarla, le cortaría las manos. 

Había sido casi imposible contenerse cuando tomó las fotos de su hija, siendo tomada por otro. 

Pero, había que hacerlo. Él quería ser la cabeza del Consejo. Quería cambiar las cosas. ¡Él tenía más derecho que cualquiera! Se había acercado a Jatziri para destruirla. Pero le había faltado tiempo. Ahora no perdería tiempo. Lo conseguiría. Los meses que estuvo lejos de Azzhiel por conseguir su objetivo, merecían su paga. 

Él quería todo el puto poder. 

_**-Papá... ¡No aguanto!**_

Regresó al presente, a su mujer, a su hija. Ella se estremecía en sus brazos mientras él la tomaba con fuerza, con rabia. 

Aún mordía su cuello, alimentándose de ella. 

Aceleró sus embestidas, llevándola a su liberación. Luego le siguió. 

La abrazó con fuerza, con posesión. 

Todo estaba saliendo justo como él quería, como siempre... 

† † † † † 

Katherine iba rumbo a la sala de reuniones del hospital de sus padres. Estaba casi todo el día en el Eternal por su estado. Su vientre ahora estaba tan grande que ella tenía su mano alrededor para protegerlo. Le dolía un poco desde que se levantó. Sus ojos blancos estaban perdidos mientras caminaba. 

Su cabello se movía de un lado a otro con cada paso. Era de día. No había dormido. No había comido. Pero asistió a la llamada porque Adham estaba con demasiadas cosas... se lo debía. 

Empujó la puerta de madera de la gran sala. Miró dentro y vió a quien la citó. 

Hypatia Aristos estaba de manos cruzadas sobre la mesa con su mirada fría en ella. Su cabello hacía rebotar la luz que entraba por la ventana de tamaño completo de la pared tras ella. Esto le daba un halo de luz. Y sentada en la cabeza de la mesa, demostraba todo el poder del mundo. Parecía poseer el lugar. 

Katherine tomó asiento lentamente en una silla sin mirarla mucho. Pasaba distraída la mano por su vientre con un leve gesto de dolor. 

_"Que adorable. Sería una pena que algo le pasara."_

Pensó con sarcasmo Hypatia. 

Ninguna de las dos había hablado. Pero tan pronto Katherine la miró de nuevo, Hypatia sonrió mostrando toda la hilera de sus blancos y alineados dientes perfectos. 

_**-Buenos días... Katherine.**_

Fingió recordar su nombre. 

_**-He escuchado mucho de ti. Y vengo ofrecerte una propuesta que no vas a poder rechazar.**_

Hypatia hizo una pausa. Katherine seguía sin hablar pero ahora sí tenía su atención. La miraba con interés y una ceja enarcada. 

_**-A tu madre la mato un no-vivo que defendía a los humanos.**_

Soltó con asco a lo que Katherine se encogió. 

_**-Conozco bien tus capacidades. Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer. Y te quiero a mi lado. Luchar contra esa raza que solo nos ha hecho daño culpándonos de todo. Maltratándonos.**_

El silencio se extendió y por un segundo Hypatia pensó que Katherine no había escuchado. Ésta miraba a la mesa nerviosa. 

_**-¿Y qué gano yo?**_

Hypatia dió otra de sus mejor sonrisa colgate. 

_**-La venganza, querida.**_

Katherine levantó la vista, ahora seria. Parecía otra persona, mayor. Sus hombros rectos, su cabeza en alto y su ceño fruncido. 

_**-Quiero que te largues de mi hospital.**_

Aquello fue como una bofetada para Hypatia. A ella no se le daban negativas. Pero la mujer no perdía la sonrisa. Sus ojos se pusieron morados al instante. 

Se levantó con gracia de la mesa para salir. Katherine la siguió sin darle espacio. 

Un chico que estaba apoyado de manera relajada en la pared, la miró con asombro. Su cabello castaño claro despeinado y sus ropas sencillas, solo le dieron mas asco a la griega, al sentir que era humano. 

Pero su cara no lo demostró. Se mantuvo estoica y él sacudió la cabeza. Miró a un lado cuando Katherine salió tras ella. Una verdadera sonrisa surcó el rostro. 

**_-Rojita me dijeron que estabas aquí._**

Ella se movió de manera protectora a él y la miró a ella con amenaza en sus ojos blancos. 

_"Muy interesante."_

Pensó mirando los ojos del humano fijamente. 

_**-Deberías saber que yo no aceptó no por respuesta señorita Wayne.**_

_**-Deberías saber que yo no respondo a las amenazas.**_

El odio en las palabras de Katherine dejaban el insulto implícito. 

Hypatia se giró para irse. 

_"Ya veremos."_

El aura de maldad que la rodeaba era tan fuerte que la gente aún sin verla se apartaba del camino. 

Katherine miró a Noa y éste fruncía el ceño confundido. 

**_-¿Que fue eso?_**

**_-Ya sabes como son los negocios._**

Soltó cansada y se apoyó en su amigo. 

_**-Necesitó... sentarme un rato.**_

Suspiró y antes que terminara de hablar, Noa la llevó a una banca. Soltó el aire y se recostó con los ojos cerrados. Relajó la espalda. 

_**-Lysander despertó incómodo.**_

Dijo perezosa y Noa le pasó el brazo por los hombros. 

-Hey, calma. Van a estar bien. Ambos son los mas fuertes que conozco. 

Katherine miraba en sus recuerdos a esa mujer, su maldad. Su pretendida inocencia y lo que pretendía. Le dio un escalofrío. 

No mentiría tenía miedo. 

Deseaba a su mama ahora. Como una niña pequeña, sólo podía pensar en ella. En la protección que sentía en sus brazos y que todo eso se había ido. 

Su madre había sido una fuente de amor incomparable é incondicional. No un ángel de muerte, a pesar de poder matar a quién quisiera. No le importaba la especie si no como era la persona. No era ciega, sabía que había humanos y no-vivos buenos y malos. Que Noa no era malo sólo por no querer ser no-vivo. O que Maddie no era mala por escoger ser damnati. Esa ceguera misma del hijo de puta, cabrón, mal agradecido, narcisista de Lancelot, fue quién le quitó lo que mas amaba. La pregunta sola la había ofendido. Ella no era de esa clase de porquería andante. 

Se sentía enferma. 

Temblaba solo de recordarlo. 

_**-Eh... ¿Katherine?**_

La voz de Noa salía rara. Entre pena, miedo y gracia. 

**_-Yo creo que... algo pasa..._**

Ella abrió los ojos sin comprender y miró su ropa húmeda de la cintura abajo. Oh mierda. Lo miro con miedo. Desesperada. 

_**-Llama a Gael. ¡Llama a Gael!**_

No podía respirar y temblaba. Unas enfermeras se acercaron tomándola con cuidado en brazos. La depositaron en una camilla y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas. 

_**-Por favor llámalo. Él tiene que estar aquí, tiene que.**_

Katherine casi convulsionaba del pánico y Noa la miró con el rostro atormentado. 

**_-Yo mismo lo traeré a ti rojita. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo._**

Aseguró. La camilla se fue y Noa no sabía que hacer. En recepción pidió el número del venator. Se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza y el estómago de pura preocupación mientras salía marcando el número. Iría en una ambulancia por él de ser necesario... 

† † † † † 

Era tarde, eso ya lo sabía ella de antemano. Podías esperar eso, teniendo en cuenta que tomaste un vuelo a última hora a Moscú. Eso era lo que Hanna Leavery tenía en cuenta mientras maldecía para sí misma. 

Después tenía que tener en cuenta que todas sus armas, estaban en un camión de mudanzas que seguramente habían llegado mucho antes que ella. Gruño para sí, mientras tomaba las maletas y salía del aeropuerto, sin parar de maldecir. 

Afuera le esperaba un auto, después de todo su apellido no era pasado por alto. La joven entró al auto y comenzó a revisar su bolso en busca del libro y la carta. Ésa era su razón para abandonar su vida en Eslovaquia y tener un motivo para venir. 

Había escuchado rumores de que los Stulti, estaban más ocupados en ver si el color de su barniz de uñas combinaba con sus ojos, que en prestar atención a los estúpidos y malditos Damnati o hacer algo con el consejo. 

Como también que el luto por la matriarca de la raza de los no-vivos ya no seguía existiendo. Como también Lancelot no daba ni pista de seguir vivo. 

La carta solo tenía una palabra, una maldita palabra en danés. 

"Død" 

Muerte 

La carta no tenía firma, pero tenía una dirección. Ella sabía a que lugar pertenecía aquella dirección, al Eternal Phoenix. 

¿Quién había usado esa dirección? 

¿Por qué se tomo la molestia de escribir esa palabra en un idioma que ella conocía mejor que nadie? 

¿Por qué se la enviaron a ella? 

¿Por qué? 

Esas preguntas se repetían y se repetían en la cabeza de la pelinegra, mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Ella tenía un código para sí misma, no mataría inocentes, ni tampoco algún no-vivo que no fuera Damnati. 

Pero esa carta la hacía dudar hasta de porque vino. Aunque si era sincera, tenía la sensación de que aquello era más que una coincidencia. 

† † † † †

Sakura despertó sobresaltada. No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido. Estaba asustada no sabía si habrían podido salvar a Mila. ¿Qué sería de ellas si Adrik no estaba a su lado? 

Cuándo por fin logró abrir los ojos, estaba en uno de los cuartos de maternidad del Eternal, conectada a todos esos cables que no le gustaban. Al parecer había tenido una cesárea, casi no podía moverse. ¡Qué horror! 

Miró a todos lados asustada. ¿Dónde estaba su prometido? 

A la vista apareció el Dr. Wayne. 

_**-Dr. Wayne ¿donde está mi bebé? ¿Y Adrik? ¿Llegó para el parto?**_

Su cabeza daba vueltas con tantas cosas en su mente. No sabía si seguir preguntando. De seguro el Dr. Wayne se sentía agobiado. 

_**-Tranquila, Sakura. Todo salió bien. Mila esta muy sana. Adrik... no pudimos dar con su ubicación. No sabemos dónde ésta. Sé que te duele saber esto. Y todos estamos aquí para apoyarte, ahora tienes a tu hija, debes cuidar por ella.**_

El doctor; su gran amigo, le miraba con cara de tristeza. Él sabía lo mucho que le dolería esta noticia. 

Al fin y al cabo siempre supo que su amigo y consejero nunca estaba con ella. Jamás entendió el porque. 

Además, llevaba meses extraño. 

_**-Estoy bien, Adham. No te preocupes. No esperaba que él estuviera en el parto. ¿Puedo ver a Mila? Quiero tenerla en mis brazos.**_

Prefirió cambiar el tema. No podía tener una sonrisa en su rostro como de costumbre. Su gesto era más bien de dolor y decepción. El Dr Wayne le dedico una sonrisa amable y asintió, saliendo de la habitación. 

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con una hermosa bebé en sus brazos. Piel como la nieve con tonos rosados, cabello negro y con unos ojos tremendamente azules. La colocó con cuidado en los brazos de su madre mientras observaba a la recién nacida moverse al sentir sus brazos. 

Sakura no pudo evitar desplomarse y comenzar a llorar al ver a su hija, sentía una inmensa alegría. 

Por fin, la espera de tener a su hija se había terminado. Sus ojos serían su perdición. Un recuerdo de quién era su padre, cada vez que los viera. Se recordaría de aquel vacío que dejó ese hombre en su vida. No se explicaba por qué no estaba con ella ni en el nacimiento de su hija. 

Sólo era una vez en la vida que se pasaba por algo tan importante como eso. No debería dejarse pasar. Miró a Adham y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por traer a su hija al mundo. 

**_-Gracias Adham, por traer a Mila y buscarme en mi departamento. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras contestado ese teléfono. Dōmo arigatō._**

La pequeña se tranquilizó en los brazos de su madre. Sakura la observaba con amor y alegría pero solo pensaba en Adrik. Adham carraspeó y se ruborizó levemente. 

_**-Lo lamento Sakura. Hubo un incidente con unos Venatores y hay varios heridos. No pude ir a buscarte. Lo siento. Fue el hermano de Krystal quién te trajo, junto a los paramédicos. Es un joven extraño, pero él te salvó la vida.**_

Murmuró y fue tanta la preocupación que Adham vio en su enfermera, que prefirió no decirle la forma en que el tal Aarón había llegado con ella en brazos, sin esperar la ambulancia. Parecía una fiera, tan desesperado como había lucido Gael, el padre de su nieto, cuando llegó corriendo a recibir junto a Katherine a su primer hijo. No. Sakura ya tenía demasiado en su plato, como para agregarle más. 

**_-¿Aarón? Wow. Agradécele por mi. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_**

**_-Por supuesto, lo que necesites._**

**_-¿Puedes mandar a buscar todas mis cosas a la mansión y las de Mila? Quiero mudarme a mi antiguo departamento._**

Adham frunció el ceño. 

**_-¿Estás segura de lo que me pides? ¿No quieres quedarte en la mansión? Estarías más segura allí._**

Sakura negó distraída, jugando con los deditos de su pequeña. 

_**-Sí, Adham. Estoy segura de lo que te pido. Me llevaré un guardaespaldas por Mila. Estoy completamente segura de lo que quiero.**_

Adham asintió y les dió privacidad. Se sentía cansado. Demasiadas emociones, por un día. 

Y aún debía ir al Consejo... 

† † † † † 

Lancelot estaba destripando la cara de un no-vivo. Su gran y pesado puño destrozaba aquél monstruo. Desfigurado. Sus ojos estallaron salpicando su piel y ropa de esa putrefacta sangre que corría por las venas de todos esos malditos, incluyéndolo. 

Aquellos ojos carmesí dejaron de existir. 

Tuvo su segundo de paz. 

Era el último por hoy. 

Perdió la cuenta luego de matar el décimo. Ya iba a amanecer así que llevo el cuerpo a un basurero. Dentro le prendió fuego. No quería mas cuerpos. Ya bastante alterada estaba la policía de New York por tanta muerte reciente en la zona. 

Hacía lo correcto. Debía convencerse de eso. Miró el basurero vacío y se hizo sombra desapareciendo a su casa. Llegó en poco tiempo. 

Entró sin ningún sonido y directo al baño. Quería quitar la mierda de encima de él. Estaba desesperado por ello. Todos dormían ya que no había ruido. Eso era bueno. 

Sé quitó toda la ropa de una vez y entró a la ducha. Él miraba negra la sangre que quitaba de su cuerpo. Aunque era de color normal. 

Pasaba el jabón de manera iracunda por su piel, de ser humano de seguro se hubiera cortado. 

Cuando no pudo postergar mas el salir, tomó una toalla. Cuando salió de la ducha vio a Ayelet. Se quedó quieto al instante. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados. 

Lo miraba con dolor. Su mandíbula estaba tensa. Ella lo quería insultar, lo quería golpear por el dolor que le estaba haciendo pasar. Estaba tensa odiándolo por aquello. 

_**-Estás haciéndolo de nuevo.**_

Su voz sonaba más firme de lo que ella esperaba. 

_**-No sabes lo que estoy haciendo.**_

Sebastien hablaba dolido. 

_**-Sí, sí lo sé. Estas matando a los nuestros. Estás matando la descendencia de tus hijos. Que rápido olvidas. Que rápido vuelves a ser el mismo.**_

Ayelet casi se quebró. Por eso al terminar dió media vuelta. Se fue de ese baño dejando atrás ese hombre que le hacía daño. 

Ella lo había visto en sus peores formas, su lado mas oscuro y horrible, no juzgó ni un minuto. Pero ahora estaba tan mal que la hacía a un lado. 

Había sido ilusa como niña al creer que lo podía cambiar. Ni siquiera por sus hijos. 

Sebastien luchó contra las ganas de salir tras ella y defenderse. De explicarle las veces que fueran necesarias que aquello no era nada como lo que había hecho antes. 

Ahora lo hacía por defender a su familia. 

Joder, desde la muerte de Jatziri todo se volvió un caos. Tuvieron que dejar Moscú porque los buscaban por cielo, mar, tierra e infierno. Y una vez allí, encontró una amenaza peor. Alguien le había estado extorsionando. Dejando mensajes anónimos de su familia y poniendo en claro que si no volvía a matar cierto grupo de no-vivos, entonces sería su familia quién moriría. 

Él no los podía perder de nuevo. 

Tiró de su cabello con una mano de pura frustración. Quería gritar y destrozar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sacar ese odio, odio por si mismo. 

Desde ese día tuvo la realidad en su nariz. Matar a Jatziri había sido un error. La raza sangraba, nadie estaba seguro. 

Ni él, ni su familia. Por su culpa. 

Hasta los mismos venatores estaban hechos un desastre. Por él. 

Y sí. Quizá estuviera perdiendo a su familia por alejarse, por volver a quién era. Pero estaban vivos, lo odiaran o no y eso era lo que importaba. 

Podía manejar que lo odiaran, pero no que murieran. 

Aunque se equivocaban. Antes él mataba por venganza, ahora era por protección. 

Mostró sus colmillos al aire y estampó el puño en el espejo grande el baño. 

Haría lo que fuera para cuidarlos. Aunque ellos nunca lo supieran... 

† † † † † 

Hypatia no sé movió del interior de su coche al salir. Esa niña. ¿Como se atrevía a tratarla de esa manera? Ella le iba a enseñar quién era y porque todos la obedecían. El dominio de los demás estaba en sus venas corriendo caliente por ellas. Todo mundo quería de una o otra manera que lo dominaran, aún sin saberlo. Lo necesitaban. 

Y ella estaba mas que feliz que demostrarlo. 

Katherine Wayne la obedecería, de eso se encargaría ella. 

La Stulti sonrió lentamente al ver lo que estaba esperando. Él joven humano salía corriendo tan lento que una abuela en pasa manos le hubiera ganado. 

Hypatia se movió eficaz. Salió del coche tomándolo, tirando al suelo el móvil de éste y al otro segundo lo tenía dentro del vehículo. 

Noa no sabía que pasaba. Un momento corría a coger un taxi y ahora estaba boca arriba en un asiento de cuero mirando el interior de un coche. 

_**-Es tu día de suerte, querido.**_

La voz de la hermosa mujer que había estado con Katherine sonó dulce, pero su expresión aterraría al mas valiente. 

Noa se removió por liberarse de aquel lugar. Pero ella lo sujetó con fuerza. 

Abrió su boca dejando ver los colmillos y Noa cerró los ojos. 

Mierda, moriría ¿cierto? 

Tragó en secó y sintió la mordida dura de la Stulti. Tensó los dientes y se maldijo por ser imbécil y dejarse atrapar. Por estar en ese mundo donde el humano era el último escalafón de la cadena alimenticia. 

Por no poder ayudar a Katherine mas que todo. Mierda, la rojita. Cerró con fuerza los ojos. Ella estaba pasando por un momento importante y él atrapado e inútil. 

Estúpido Noa mil veces. 

Hypatia tenía el asqueroso sabor de esa sangre humana en su boca. Pero no dudó ni un segundo. Se sentó sobre él en el coche y lo inmovilizó con tanta facilidad que fue hasta aburrido. 

Y el tipo cada vez estaba mas débil. Su corazón apenas latía. Y ella mordía y bebía de varias zonas de su cuello para desangrarlo mas rápido. 

Cuando su corazón se detuvo tenía el cuello abierto. 

Lo que iba a ser le enfermaba porque ese asqueroso humano no merecía el honor de ser uno de ellos. Pero, era lo que se necesitaba. 

Dejó salir de sus colmillos su esencia. El químico que fluía por sus venas que le permitía esto. En gran cantidad. Tenía control de cuanto iba y lo dejaría justo en el borde de la muerte por su veneno. 

Sí moría, tampoco era un mal resultado. 

Se apartó cuando fue suficiente y le golpeó el pecho una vez. Él se arqueo y su apenas latido sonó. Su cuerpo estaba aceptando el veneno en su sistema. 

Se bajó de encima de él con gracia y frescura de no haber hecho nada. 

_**-Saca a esta basura del coche. Déjalo enfrente de esa puerta, sabrán que hacer.**_

Soltó el botón del intercomunicador y su chófer obedeció. 

El coche arrancó después a toda velocidad. 

_**-Felicidades, Katherine Wayne. Haz ganado un nuevo miembro de nuestra selectiva comunidad. Lástima, que ahora me pertenece.**_

Pensó Hypatia, limpiando sus labios con un pañuelo blanco del más fino lino. Sonrió dejando ver toda la maldad de su alma. 

La Viuda Negra, lo había hecho de nuevo. 

En la entrada alguien gritó por ayuda. El cuerpo del chico era movido a través del lugar. Pero Noa apenas escuchaba. Tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse. 

Cada uno de sus huesos se rompía. 

_**-¡Un médico!**_

Un enfermero gritó, poniendo en una camilla el pobre joven. 

Tenía el estómago revuelto. Su cuello estaba masticado. 

_**-¿Que pasa? ¿Que tenemos?**_

Morgan llegó a la entrada en un instante. 

_**-Tiene un pulso leve, lo acaban de dejar aquí. Nadie vio quién.**_

Ambriorix le abrió los párpados y lo alumbró con una luz estrodoscopica. Conocía a aquel joven. Lo había visto todos los días, junto a Allison Burkhalter, hija de su amiga Jatziri. Sus pupilas se dilataron por la luz y ante sus ojos, los de Noa cambiaron de azul a púrpura. 

Mierda. Esto no era bueno... 

† † † † †


End file.
